


How to Save Steve Rogers

by meiem



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 快穿文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: 因为一场魔法事故，洛基被困在了斯蒂夫的灵魂里，只有巴基才能拯救他们俩。这其实是个快穿。主更在LOFTER，这里会有肉。





	1. 事故

娜塔莎看着在训练场边，正沉默不语做着热身的巴基，问道：“队长还是没有醒？”  
巴基看了她一眼，点点头。娜塔莎不再多问，只拍拍他的肩，示意去场地中央干一架。  
五天前，托尔，洛基，斯蒂夫，巴基四个人在训练场没事找事干，洛基的魔法突然发生了暴动，离他最近的斯蒂夫被殃及。  
另外两个人只看到一团团的绿色烟雾和蓝白色的闪电将他们吞没。等到烟雾散开，闪电消失，斯蒂夫已经躺在地上昏迷不醒，而洛基。。。  
麻蛋，这个跪坐在斯蒂夫身边，看起来只有两三岁，还不停抽泣着的小男孩一定不是洛基！  
因为他实在是太可爱了，和洛基那个妖艳贱货完全不一样好么？  
然而托尔无情的粉碎了这个美好的梦想，他抱着小洛基完全舍不得松手啊，于是，复联成员们似乎能理解他为什么对长大的洛基能如此纵容，一忍再忍。  
#我家弟弟这么可爱就算他把宇宙毁灭了我还是爱他爱的死去活来  
等斯蒂夫被送去医疗室，班纳表示他身体指数都很正常时，小洛基已经靠在托尔的肩头睡着了，白嫩嫩的小手抓着他的头发，嘟起的小嘴边还流着口水。几位女性成员瞬间母性大发，赶紧张罗小床小衣服去了。  
等人都走光了，巴基轻轻的抚了抚斯蒂夫的额头，才离开。  
然而，既是指标再正常，斯蒂夫依然没有要苏醒的迹象。唯一知道该如何解决问题的洛基变成了只知道了卖萌的小朋友，几次询问都以小洛基哭唧唧的要托尔抱抱而告终。  
除了训练和任务，巴基把所有时间都花在了医疗室里，他给斯蒂夫读报纸，或者对着他自言自语，说着最近复联里的八卦。有时候只是用手撑着自己的下巴，看着对方沉睡的模样发呆。  
对巴基而言，这是中互相照顾的本能，他并不知道斯蒂夫对他抱着爱意和歉意。  
爱意有多深，歉意就有多深。  
这其实是个恶性循环。斯蒂夫·罗杰斯默默地爱着巴基·巴恩斯，而当巴基在火车上坠落时，他就将自己置于巨大的自责中，这种自责如同无底的深渊，把他越拽越深，而同时，他也在回忆中越来越爱那个英俊的青年。  
他无法爱上别人，更无法从悲伤中解脱。  
直到他再次遇见巴基。  
当束缚他的枷锁开始动摇时，他知道了巴基这几十年来的的遭遇，然后一切又回到了原点。  
他想要靠近巴基，诉说自己的爱意，可是又怕自己会继续伤害他。于是斯蒂夫继续默默地的爱着并痛着。  
如果巴基知道他是这么想的，估计早就冲上去揍他一顿了。  
听到门自动打开的声音，巴基立刻回过神。  
托尔抱着小洛基走了进来，今天的小洛基穿着一身绿色的恐龙连体衣，和他的绿眼睛十分般配。巴基用眼神询问托尔怎么回事。  
托尔把洛基放在床尾，摆好他的小尾巴，蹲在一边捏着他的小手，“洛基有话要和你说。”  
巴基严重怀疑这个事实，洛基现在说一句话都不能超过两个字，巴基猜测他的智商都在魔法里，现在魔法没了，智商也跟着没了。  
洛基朝他眨巴着大眼睛，“救他。”洛基偷偷的看了一眼斯蒂夫。  
“你能救他？”巴基的眼睛亮了起来。  
洛基摇摇头，“你能。”  
巴基疑惑，“我？我要怎么救？我可没有魔法。”  
洛基挺起小胸膛，“我有！”  
巴基眯起了眼睛，小孩子对于这些变化相当敏感，害怕的朝托尔那里躲了躲。  
巴基看向托尔，“他既然还有魔法，为什么不早点说？”托尔怎么能让别人质疑自己可爱的弟弟呢？于是连忙解释说洛基的魔法是这几天才恢复了一点点。  
巴基知道现在除了相信洛基，也没有其他办法，“好，我来。要怎么做？”  
托尔和洛基交换了一个眼神，问：“你要不要做些准备？”  
“需要带武器么？”  
洛基皱起小眉头，好一会才摇了摇脑袋。  
巴基回头看了看斯蒂夫，深吸了一口气说：“那就直接开始吧。”  
洛基伸出了短小的手指，在巴基额头上轻轻一点。一团绿色的光跃进了他的皮肤里，巴基瞬间失去了意识。  
洛基瞪大眼睛看着昏过去的人，托尔被他的表情萌到了，凑过去亲亲他柔嫩的脸颊。  
巴基醒过来的时候他正在一个四面墙壁都是黑色的房间里。  
他活动了一下，正觉得身体没有异常，耳边就响起了熟悉的调调，“你醒啦？”  
巴基大怒，“洛基！这特么到底是怎么回事？”  
成人洛基无辜的耸耸肩，一边让他冷静下来，一边开始叙述事情的经过。  
斯蒂夫的灵魂很不幸的被魔法撕成了碎片，而洛基的魔法也被灵魂强大的力量困住，这个房间应该是斯蒂夫灵魂的所在地，它本来应该是明亮的，因为失去了完整的灵魂，一片漆黑里只有星星点点的光芒闪烁着，而这里的洛基也只是魔法的化身，他无法去其他地方，除非有其他的载体能带回那些碎片，巴基现在就是那个载体。  
“所以，”巴基听完他的话开口道：“只有我复原斯蒂夫的灵魂，他才会醒过来对么？”  
洛基点点头，“对，就是这样，你必须集齐所有的碎片。”他露出一个假笑，：“不用担心，我会帮助你的，毕竟我们现在在一条船上。”  
不过魔法洛基还是隐瞒了一些真相。其实斯蒂夫的灵魂强大而纯粹，不应该这么容易就被撕碎的，但是因为他一直被自己的感情折磨，导致灵魂出现了裂痕，这就给洛基的魔法可乘之机。能修复这种问题的人必须是造成感情问题的人，而修复灵魂的过程也同样是修复感情的过程。  
想到这里，洛基的假笑加深了，这个过程一定会很有趣，嘿嘿嘿，他就是不告诉巴基！  
巴基防备的看着他的笑容。  
#啊，完全不想相信这个人，可是没有其他的办法怎么办  
最后只能选择妥协。  
“那就开始吧。”洛基向巴基做出了邀请的手势。


	2. 平行线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一个世界。  
巴基来到了一个和过去相似的世界，在他信心满满的以为他能立刻马上的救回斯蒂夫时，洛基却告诉他他失败了。  
WTF！

1  
巴基再次有意识时，只感觉浑身无力，他使劲想睁开眼睛，却没有成功。他听到有人说巴恩斯中士的体温还在上升……  
巴恩斯中士，多么让人怀念的称呼。  
有什么冰凉的东西，贴在他的额头上，他忍不住蹭了蹭，然后边骂洛基不是个东西，边陷入了昏睡。  
巴基觉得自己要废了，这么短的时间里就晕了两次，他还是不是那个让人闻风丧胆的冬兵了？还是不是了？  
终于清醒过来的他，打量着身处的军用帐篷，周围的布置是这么熟悉又陌生。  
然后他就看到洛基大大方方的站在帐篷门口，似笑非笑的看着外面，当自己是来视察的长官。外面来来往往有不少人，却似乎没有一个发现洛基的存在。  
洛基转过头，“这个世界的走向和你原来的世界差不多，你现在就是你自己，所以应该很快能适应。”  
巴基眨眨眼，觉得洛基的语气竟然异常的诚恳。  
#别以为你这么真诚我就相信你转性了  
巴基皱眉问道：“你会一直在这里么？”该不会连他上厕所洗澡都跟着吧？  
洛基勾起一个假笑，“现在还不行，不过以后会有机会的。”  
巴基嫌弃的翻了白眼，“谢谢，我不需要这个机会。”洛基又交代了些注意事项，便踏着祥云飘然而去——呸。  
巴基了解到他在这些灵魂世界里也是会受伤死亡的，不过他“死亡”后会直接回到之前的小黑屋。如果在他死亡前，没有收集回碎片，那么任务就算失败，需要重新来过。  
巴基躺在床上想了想，按照他原来的经历，看来是要避免斯蒂夫坠机了，那也就是说他不能急着掉火车了，不然谁来代替斯蒂夫掉飞机呢？  
以他现在的身手，这还不是妥妥的？这么一想，巴基就觉得这个世界已经离成功不远了，充满了奔头！  
斯蒂夫走进帐篷时，就看到巴基呆呆的看着自己的左手，手掌在他的目光里不断握紧又张开。斯蒂夫被他孩子气的动作逗笑了，问道：“你感觉怎么样？”  
巴基从“自己又看到自己的左手啦”这种奇妙的情绪里回过神，看向他高大的金发战友，对方的样子和巴基所见的他昏迷前的状态一模一样。  
这让巴基越发思念他的大个子，他暗暗下决心一定要尽快让斯蒂夫真正的醒过来，“挺好的。”  
斯蒂夫抬手放在他的额头上，发现体温的确已经降下去了，才放心，“你的热度来势汹汹，之前他们都以为你要不行了。”他脸上露出些许担忧的神情，只有垂在身侧捏紧的拳头才显现出他到底有多担心。  
他真的无法承受巴基在他面前停止呼吸的场面，即时只是想象。当巴基的体温飚到一个顶峰时，他甚至痛恨自己高温的体质，不然他至少能抱着巴基给他降温。而当体温逐渐回落时，他卡在喉咙里的心终于又回到了胸腔里开始跳动。  
青春期的时候，斯蒂夫就明白巴基对自己的意义不仅仅只是朋友，每次看着巴基出去约会，说不难过是假的，但他选择了隐忍，恪守着朋友的底线。  
不过巴基毕竟不是当初的巴恩斯中士了，斯蒂夫看着他没什么笑容的脸庞，觉得他还没恢复需要多休息，又嘱咐了几句便出去了。  
不过他们俩都不知道的是，在这个碎片世界里，巴恩斯中士的确没能挺过这次的高烧，然后美国队长也在之后的战役里牺牲了。  
这真是个悲伤的故事。  
然而唯一知道真相的洛基，此时正在小黑屋里等着看好戏。毕竟要看两个战斗狂人的好戏，没有手段和实力可不行。  
作为一只冬兵内芯的巴恩斯中士，巴基的战斗力上升了好几个档次，不仅是射击连近身格斗都不落下，各种冷兵器热兵器都运用自如，咆哮突击队的成员只能捧着大脸用星星眼崇拜的看着他。  
倒是巴基自己知道，这具身体还是比不上他那副经历了无数实战和训练，从枪林弹雨中历练过来的身体。否则他也不会在此时此刻站在雪松林里盯着自己的左手发呆。  
之前觉得自己的左手还在的好心情彻底烟消云散了，因为它根本没有金属手好用！还害他被斯蒂夫责骂了一顿！  
#宝宝心里苦可是宝宝不能说  
起因是他习惯性的去拿左手挡子弹。斯蒂夫在一边看的心惊肉跳几乎要肝胆俱裂了，赶紧拿着盾扑过去护住他。  
被人压在身下的巴基还一脸莫名其妙，怎么回事！面对激光炮他都用手去挡的还会怕一个小小的子弹？！  
直到斯蒂夫快要实体化的怒火能把他自己的头发都烧起来的时候，巴基才感受到了来自洛基的恶意。  
洛基：嘻嘻嘻，就是怪我。  
随后，斯蒂夫神色严肃连名带姓的批评了他的鲁莽。巴基态度诚恳的承认了错误，然后趁着斯蒂夫不注意就溜了出来透透气。  
冰冷的风让他从仿佛回到自己过去的迷雾中清醒了过来。这个念头刚一闪过，脑海中就浮现出许多被他刻意忽视的记忆。让巴基瞬间有种捂脸的冲动，他就不该相信洛基那个坑货的话，什么你就是你自己。现在好了，自己闯的祸，跪着也要弥补。  
身后轻微的脚步声让他立刻转过头。斯蒂夫站在那里，似乎有些紧张的看向他。他的确很紧张，巴基自从高烧后就给他一种古怪的陌生感，不再爱开人玩笑，连笑容都变得少见。原本随和的气质变成了满身的杀伐。  
尤其是刚才，巴基垂着眸子，眼睛被遮在长长的睫毛下，说着对不起队长，下次不会了。他的巴基会叫他混球，小个子或者其他什么称呼，却从来不会叫他队长。  
巴基灰蓝色的虹膜在雪光中异常的明亮，他听到青年用熟悉的调侃语调说道：“怎么，觉得我叫你队长不好听么？这可是我第一次叫你队长呢。”  
这个斯蒂夫特别好安慰，巴基一句话就把他的疑惑打消的干净，他有些不好意思的笑起来，“其实挺好听的。”  
巴基勾了勾嘴角，“行啊，那我以后多叫叫，队长。”两个音节缓缓从他的嘴里吐出来，两片冻得有些发白的唇开开合合，红色的舌尖若隐若现。说的人没觉得什么，听的人倒是已经脑补了不少。  
斯蒂夫脸上红红的，别人还以为他是被风吹的。  
任务顺利的完成后，一行人也踏上了返回纽约的路途。他们先要做几个小时的车，才能换上飞机。  
美国队长专用的军用车自然也有特殊的待遇，巴基放松的靠在柔软的椅背上，叹息道：“终于可以回去了。”斯蒂夫侧头注视着正眯着眼的青年，眼中的温柔只有瞳孔中的青年发现不了，“你很想回去？”对他而言，去哪里都一样，只要这个人能在身边。  
“当然想啦！”巴基凑到他耳边，“回去就能享受生活了。”微热的呼吸喷洒在对方的耳廓上，让斯蒂夫想要捂住自己逐渐发红的耳朵。巴基勾住男人的脖子，贼贼的挑眉问道：“难道你不想赶紧和卡特女士约会？”那眼神就是在说快告诉哥其实你心里很想对不对哥说的很准对不对！  
金发男人浑身一僵，巴基眨眼看着他出乎意料的反应，抽回自己的手，不太确定的问道：“你，不想么？”斯蒂夫沉默了一会，摇摇头，“我，我只是还没想好。”  
巴基了然的笑起来，“别害羞大个子，这么好的姑娘错过了可就没有下一个了。”  
斯蒂夫只是笑了笑，既没有赞同，也没有拒绝。  
许久之后，美国队长转过头去看那个正望着窗外的青年，窗上有着他模糊的倒影，和迅速后退的风景融合在一起。此时的巴基看起来那么平静和安宁，让人不忍去打扰。斯蒂夫收回复杂的目光，无声的叹了口气。  
与此同时，在小黑屋里偷窥的洛基给这个罗杰斯点起了一排蜡。  
2  
都说科技强国，巴基一回到纽约就投身于科技事业。。。那是不可能的，别说发明创造了，不管是当初在九头蛇还是现在在复仇者，巴基都是打砸毁排行榜上第一名。  
所以他只能投身于会发明创造的人了，于是斯蒂夫忽然就觉得霍华德·斯塔克不太顺眼了。  
霍华德：其实我很无辜好不好？？？  
只是巴基给他的一些点子实在是太诱人了，科学家疯狂起来谁都拉不住啊。如果他知道美国队长是怎么想他的，他绝逼会用他的发明保证他从来没有想过要做破坏美国队长和他副队长感情的小三。  
巴基坐在吧台边，小口啜饮着杯中的液体。后天小队就要出发，去完成那个火车上的任务。  
由于技巧都在，体能却跟不上，这些天除了和霍华德畅想美好的未来——不用谢，都是从他儿子那里借鉴的，他就是跑去军部健身房了。  
起初，健身房里的那些大块头还看不起他，以为他就是个只会玩枪的。一群愚蠢的大兵！他当天就把其中的一半给揍趴了，真有成就感。  
第二天，大兵们对他的态度就严肃了很多，可喜可贺——怎么可能！和人练到一半就看到斯蒂夫站在门外哀怨的看着他，好像巴基了什么天理不容的事，比如抛弃了他。好吧，他的确抛弃了和斯蒂夫共进早餐和午餐的时间。  
事后，斯蒂夫还抱怨中带着点委屈，心塞中带着点不满的对他说，想练为什么不找他？巴基翻翻白眼，他俩现在对练能尽兴那才有鬼咯。  
不过，斯蒂夫的样子让巴基想到撒娇的大狗狗，忍不住想摸摸他的头。  
于是，为了表示自己的歉意，巴基答应了和他一起去巴恩斯中士最喜欢的酒吧，算是任务前的放松，这就是为什么他会在吧台，面无表情的喝酒——冬兵并不喜欢这些。  
比起酒吧的喧闹，巴基更喜欢安静的环境，若是让他选择，他会窝在家里，和斯蒂夫两个人聊聊天，看看电视然后——打住打住，再下去他要崩人设了，明明巴恩斯中士是最容易把握的。  
让他彻底抛开杂念的是突然坐到他身边的斯蒂夫，“不去跳舞么？你每次来都会去跳舞的。”巴基无辜的朝他眨眨眼，晃了晃手中还剩了大半杯的酒，“打算喝完再去。”说完他像是想起什么似得，挑眉向斯蒂夫望过去，嘴角勾着笑，“你愿意和我一起跳么？”  
斯蒂夫觉得自己心跳都加速了，巴基挑衅般的表情特别的撩人，眼睛里还闪着光。他几乎想要按住自己的胸口，好让心脏别跳出来。“我，我不会跳舞，你，知道的。”他说的有点慢希望巴基没听出他的结巴。  
巴基看了他一眼，抬手一口喝完了自己的酒，然后抓住斯蒂夫的手腕，“走吧，我再教你跳次舞。”  
巴基觉得是酒精让自己冲动了，他很久没有跳舞了，真的很久很久，可是舞步和节奏似乎印刻在他的灵魂里，或者这是属于巴恩斯中士的本能，和斯蒂夫这半个门外汉跳真是绰绰有余了。  
不过说实话，两个人半搂半抱的早都没了跳舞的心思。周围的起哄声渐渐熄火，斯蒂夫用柔软而执着的表情继续看着自己的舞伴，就在两个人的胸口贴在一起看起来像是要接吻一样时，巴基猛得停下了摇摆，抽回了自己放在斯蒂夫肩膀上的手，“额，我有点渴。”  
斯蒂夫在他转身时露出了失望的表情，但他很快就隐藏起来，刚刚搭在巴基腰上的手在身侧捏成了拳。等他走回吧台时，巴基已经灌下了两杯水了，金黄色的灯光柔和的打在他的脸上，“我们回家吧。”  
“好。”斯蒂夫的失落顿时一扫而光，“我们回家。”他朝巴基露出笑容。  
任务完成的很顺利。  
除了滑索道前斯蒂夫偷偷瞄了他几眼然后拍拍他的肩膀以示鼓励。  
巴基：别以为我不知道你以前畏高畏到吐！  
巴基依然拿起了盾牌然后被击飞，当他抓着火车厢门而不再是那个豆腐渣工程门把手的时候，想的全是他的金属手臂，虽然它有点沉，可是挡子弹的时候它可是从来没让自己飞起来过的。  
斯蒂夫把他拉上来时满脸苍白的惊慌失措，从上到下把他摸了个遍，然后紧紧的把他抱在怀里。巴基感觉到他在亲吻自己的头发，搂着自己的脖子的手在发抖。巴基觉得哪里不对可是又说不上来，于是他什么都没说，只是回抱了过去。  
之后，斯蒂夫就像开启了什么奇怪的开关，不管是押解左拉还是给小队战略部署，他都把巴基拉在身边，甚至到了不允许他离开自己视线的地步。  
“斯蒂夫，我真的没事，我只是受了点挫伤。”巴基无奈的试图说服他放自己走。斯蒂夫深吸了口气，他知道他这么做不对，可是他控制不住，他只要一想到刚才所经历的事，他就觉得他必须把巴基放在他看得见的地方，有一瞬间他萌生过不再让巴基跟着他上战场的念头。  
“我知道，可是我只要一想到如果我没抓住你，你就会掉下去，我……”斯蒂夫将掌心按在自己的通红的眼睛上。  
巴基注视着他，斯蒂夫强烈的感情让周围的气氛也变得厚重起来。巴基不知道该怎么安慰眼前的人，他的，那个昏迷着的，原版的，完整的斯蒂夫，从来没有和他说过。  
这个斯蒂夫在他活着的情况下都变成了这样，更何况在他死了的环境中的那个。巴基胸口莫名其妙的有点发疼。  
他想了想，随即抬手捧住了斯蒂夫的脸颊，金发的男人不得不看向他。斯蒂夫沉迷于那双认真的蓝灰色眼睛里，瞳孔里有他自己的倒影。  
巴基一字一句的说道：“我还活着，斯蒂夫，活生生的在这里，没有意外的话还会继续和你一起战斗直到战争胜利。如果你一直看着过去，你就看不到我了。”  
斯蒂夫把自己的手附在巴基的手背上。巴基的指腹带着薄茧，手心微凉，可他仍然觉得这很温暖。他慢慢平静下来，“我会看着你，就像你也会看着我一样。”  
巴基轻哼了一声，眼睛里带上笑意，“真高兴我们又达成了共识。”  
于是在顺利完成任务后，他们又去了之前的酒吧，不同的是，这次佩姬·卡特也来了。  
斯蒂夫和她坐在一起。两人一边微笑一边交谈，看上去很美好也很般配。巴基坐在另一边，想着如果斯蒂夫没有牺牲，这大概会是他们的结局。  
他把小费压在没有喝完的酒杯下，然后一个人离开。斯蒂夫受伤的朝那个背影看了一眼，又装作若无其事的继续和身边的女特工说笑。他有什么能抱怨的呢？至少巴基还在他身边，还会看着他。  
女特工了然的且颇有深意的没有点穿任何事。  
巴·再喝下去就要崩人设·基溜达去了军部的实验室，霍华德·斯塔克现在是负责人。  
但是，霍华德在实验室看到他时满脸嫌弃，“你来干嘛？”并且迅速而警惕的看了他身后一眼，在没看到有别人时明显松了口气。  
巴基把玩着桌上的小玩意儿，“你之前不是挺希望我经常来的么？”  
霍华德只能呵呵。  
在给霍华德灌输了两个小时自动装置的好处后，巴基手一摊，真诚的说道：“给我弄个自动降落伞呗。”  
霍华德：屮艸芔茻。  
3  
霍华德扶额，“你以为我是什么？”  
巴基歪着脑袋想了想，“多啦A梦？”  
霍华德疑惑，“那是什么？”  
巴基朝他摆摆手表示不要在意，毕竟他也不能诚实的告诉霍华德这是你儿子告诉我的。  
霍华德摆出一副不管你说什么我都没有的痞样。  
巴基眉一皱，嘴一撅，“可是是你和斯蒂夫说他想要什么都可以的。”  
霍华德冷笑，“你又不是斯蒂夫。”霍华德觉得自己这个理由找的真好！为自己点赞！  
巴基想想也对，“那我去找斯蒂夫，让他和你说。”  
霍华德看着他走出实验室，觉得如果斯蒂夫真的来找他，那画面一定会很美，光是想想他就抖了三下，于是大步追出去向巴基表示，美国队长副队的话也是一样有用的。  
巴基对这个结果表示很满意。他对于如何迫降飞机救下斯蒂夫设想了好几个计划，第一，让飞机自动迫降，但是现在自动驾驶还不成熟。第二，引爆飞机，不过他不确定爆炸范围会有多大。第三，找个人代替斯蒂夫。这是最保险的方法了，只要有人把斯蒂夫推下飞机打开降落伞，然后在冰天雪地里迫降飞机，完美！  
而这个人选就是他。  
看着已经开始在纸上涂涂写写的某科学家，巴基不由自主露出一个笑容，胜券在握怎么能不开心？！完全没有注意到，从小小的玻璃窗口望进来的那双蕴含风暴的蓝眼睛。  
斯蒂夫的内心因为这个笑容而掀起了惊涛骇浪。他可以明显的感觉到这个笑容多么的真实，巴基整个人似乎都散发着光彩。就像，就像他时常看着巴基然后露出的笑容一样。虽然他没勇气表白，可是也不等于会眼睁睁的把意中人拱手相让。  
霍华德要是知道了，估计会大声喊冤：队长，你一定是眼神不好，你副队看上的不是我！是我的脑子！  
斯蒂夫：你的脑子还不是你？  
于是，斯蒂夫开始采取战略措施，多做任务少休息。彻底杜绝巴基和霍华德见面的机会，只能天天和自己在一起（他完全忽略了咆哮突击队）。巴基其实对连续的行动没有任何不满，但是他现在的身体素质确实比不上斯蒂夫，连带着咆哮突击队的成员在这种意气用事的做法下，或多或少都出现了不适反应。  
斯蒂夫懊悔的看着眼圈青黛，不时捂手咳嗽的人，“对不起。”巴基觉得在自己面前的不是人，是只垂头丧气的大狗狗。忍不住抬手摸了摸不存在耳朵的脑袋，巴基安慰道：“这又不是你的错，你也是希望早点铲除海德拉。不过——”他咳嗽了几下，虽然对于生病这种体验还挺怀念和新鲜的，可是这么难受还是不要再来了，“我们这次完成任务后还是回去休整下吧？”  
斯蒂夫连忙点头答应，看巴基生病比他自己生病都心疼，虽然他不会承认他还挺享受照顾病患的感觉。咆哮突击队成员们只能做个睁眼瞎当做没看到他们的队长怎么“宠爱”他们的副队长。  
生活已经如此艰难，为什么还有人要虐狗？  
可是巴基并没觉得什么，以前斯蒂夫生病他也是这么照顾对方的呀！  
洛基：我还能说什么？  
时间推进到最后的决战。  
斯蒂夫制定计划时，巴基全程装死，力求能跟着斯蒂夫一起上飞机。他也拿到了霍华德承诺的自动装置，能感应压力和高度，但是因为只是试验品，霍华德不能保证能不能成功。  
看着手里的两个装置，巴基感叹霍华德真是个好人。  
霍华德：不要随便给我发好人卡。  
于是他决定给霍华德一点建议，出发前夕，他拍拍霍华德的肩膀，语重心长的说道：“以后好好对待你儿子。”  
霍华德：喵喵喵？？？  
佩姬：霍华德竟然有儿子了？？？  
斯蒂夫：巴基是怎么知道霍华德有儿子的？？？  
巴基震惊的看着红骷髅变成一道光飞上了天，然后捡起盾牌砸向了和他一样茫然的斯蒂夫。所以说千万不要对最信任的人掉以轻心，斯蒂夫就是这样才在他这里吃了好多亏。  
想想就觉得对不起这个大个子。于是巴基只能用遥远东方的一句名言安慰自己：我打你是为了你好啊！  
给斯蒂夫背上降落伞，又装好装置，巴基没有半分犹豫的把人推出了飞机，直到看到降落伞弹出的伞花后，他才走回了驾驶舱。  
他拉着操纵杆改变飞机的方向，一边把斯蒂夫降落的大概位置告诉了一直守候着的佩姬。  
“替我和他说声对不起。”这是巴基说的最后一句话。  
等他再次醒来，就看见了洛基俯视他的两个鼻孔。屋子里还是黑漆漆的，和他之前所见没有任何变化。  
洛基同情的看着晕晕乎乎爬起来的巴基，“恭喜你，巴恩斯，第一个世界——”巴基用亮晶晶的眼神看着他，“失败了。”  
巴基：wtf！  
“你是说我失败了？我辛辛苦苦这么多年就特么失败了？”巴基在原地踱圈圈，不可置信的问道。  
洛基提示道：“你有问过这个罗杰斯的心愿是什么么？”  
巴基停下来，迟疑的反问：“难道不是活下来迎娶白富美成为拯救美利坚的大英雄？”  
洛基：真同情罗杰斯怎么会看中这么个迟钝的对象。  
翻了个大大的白眼，洛基手一挥，“你为什么不自己问问他？”于是巴基又被扔了回去。  
巴基花了些时间来反思自己的失误。又花了更多时间来观察斯蒂夫。这让咆哮突击队成员整日看到他们的副队长偷看了他们的正队长很久，在对方有动作时才若无其事的移开视线，然后他们的正队长又把副队长的行为重复一遍。  
最后，巴基得出洛基是对的，他得亲自去问斯蒂夫他想要什么。  
他和斯蒂夫在舞池里跳着舞，橘色的灯光在斯蒂夫的头发上环成了一圈光晕。  
巴基缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，问道：“斯蒂夫，你有什么愿望？不是世界和平的那种。”  
斯蒂夫愣了一下，带着巴基转了几个圈圈后才说道：“我想，我想在布鲁克林买套大点的公寓，然后，”他快速的看了巴基一眼，又移开，“我们还能住在一起。”  
巴基觉得有点头晕，“住一起？一直住一起么？”  
斯蒂夫的眼睛都亮了，“嗯，一直住在一起。”  
巴基晃着头笑起来，“那你得加油干了队长，布鲁克林的房价可不便宜。”  
斯蒂夫猛点头，“我会努力的。”于是，巴基又被拉着转了好多圈圈。  
从舞池下来，巴基都还觉得自己在转，他忧愁的想不知道呆在撞进冰川的飞机里算不算住一起。斯蒂夫却没事人儿一样，他虚搂着巴基的腰，表情开心的像是搂着全世界。  
这一次巴基平静的看着红骷髅升天，转身习惯性的擦了擦斯蒂夫脸上的血迹，“现在怎么办？”  
斯蒂夫低头捡起盾牌，掩饰自己发烫的脸颊，“那个，那个我们得把飞机停下。”他走向操纵台，听见巴基在身后轻笑起来。  
他回头看着巴基一步步走到他身边，带着轻松的表情侧头说道：“看来你的愿望要改一个了。”  
斯蒂夫觉得自己满腔爱意几乎要呼之欲出，他微笑起来，“嗯，只要我们在一起，在哪里都一样。”然后，他握住了巴基的手一起压下了操纵杆。  
巴基：总觉得哪里不对，可是又说不出来。  
巴基注视着前方越来越近的冰层，斯蒂夫突然他叫了他一声，“巴基。”  
“嗯？”他一边应着一边转头，柔软的触感紧贴在他的唇上，他瞪大眼睛看着近在咫尺的那片溢满深情的天蓝色，然后被白光吞没。  
洛基：没想到这个罗杰斯还挺会把握机会的。  
这次叫醒巴基的终于不再是那对鄙视他的鼻孔，而是一种毛绒绒暖烘烘的触感。直到这种感觉整个儿捂在他脸上，快让他窒息的时候，他才抬手挡了下。那东西就又挂在了他的手臂上。  
巴基睁开眼，就看到一个带着白色光晕的毛团子蹲在他的手臂上。见到他醒了，还高兴的蹦了几下，然后浮在半空中围着他转。  
巴基：这个该不会就是——灵魂碎片吧？？？  
伸手一把抓过比他的手大些的团子凑到面前，不敢用力的虚握着，像是握住了柔滑的皮毛般。团子蹭蹭他的脸颊，乖巧的躺在他的手心里。巴基想起小时候求而不得毛绒玩具，轻轻的在团子上吻了一下。  
团子瞬间炸毛，蓬松的毛毛顶端似乎还是粉红色的。巴基情不自禁的笑出来，笑着笑着又停下来，怔怔的用手指揉起了自己的唇瓣。  
“感觉怎么样，巴恩斯。”  
巴基看向洛基，装作没事一样把手放回身旁，“还不错。”他晃了晃手里的团子，“这就是灵魂碎片？”  
洛基点头，“每个人的形状都会不一样。”趁着说话的档口，团子已经蹦哒上了巴基的脑袋，窝在他的头发里，舒服的不肯动了。  
不管怎么说，斯蒂夫示人的都是硬汉形象，没想到碎片的样子会是这么软萌。巴基摸摸头上的团子，没想赶它下来，就这么顶着个白团子和洛基说话，尽显蠢萌本色。  
“你知道的，第一个世界是给你练手用的。”巴基只能用呵呵打断洛基的话。洛基用“你这个鱼唇的人类”的眼神看着他，继续说道：“相信你已经知道要怎么拯救灵魂碎片了。所以，你准备好去下一个世界了么？”  
巴基点点头，他得找点事做，不然会一直想起刚才那个不算吻的吻。  
洛基看着巴基消失，心里希望接下来的罗杰斯也能给力点，那他的愿望达成就指日可待了。


	3. “温柔”的SM你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二个世界。  
斯蒂夫对巴基一见钟情，但他并不想做对方的哥哥，他其实想把对方这样那样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始正式的快穿了。

阳光从微微敞开的窗帘里撒下，调皮的在熟睡中少年的脸上铺上一道光。  
纤长的睫毛颤动了数下，少年缓缓的睁开眼，灰蓝色的眼中透着一片茫然。巴基一边抬手挡住阳光，一边从床上爬起来。  
这是一间两人寝室，自带洗手间和衣帽间，两张书桌并排靠在墙边，米白色的墙纸干净又单调。  
巴基看了一眼裹着被子还在熟睡的室友，走进了洗手间，锁上了门。  
镜子里的少年十四五岁的样子，容貌和巴基有几分相似，但是更为精致。苍白的皮肤吹弹可破透着几分病态，蓝水晶般的眼睛闪烁着纯净的光芒，纤细修长的体型楞是把一身普通的睡衣穿出了病号服的味道。  
巴基摸摸自己的脸，长得这么好看……真是特么的一点用都没有啊！这小胳膊小细腿，别说挡子弹了，连挡个球都成问题好不好！战斗力为负要怎么破？  
“你好啊，巴恩斯。”镜子里冒出洛基的影子，“还喜欢这个样子么？”巴基想呸他一口，可是又觉得做这个粗鲁的动作太对不起这张脸，于是只是高冷的瞥了他一眼。  
洛基不揭穿他，反而说道：“每个世界的难度都会不一样，你要小心。不是每个世界都有机会能够重来的。”  
巴基面色一凛道：“所以我需要小心什么？”  
洛基用“慈爱”的眼神看着他，“这些世界都是由罗杰斯的灵魂碎片建成的，如果碎片消亡，那么所在的世界也就不存在了，所以你必须在成功回收碎片之前，确保罗杰斯的存在。”  
巴基一边领会一边点头，说白了就是保护斯蒂夫的生命安全嘛，这事儿他做的还少么？他就是保护斯蒂夫专业户好么？！  
别以为洛基真的这么善良把知道的都说了——他知道每个灵魂碎片的愿望，所以说，为什么不直接告诉巴基呢？  
洛基：嘻嘻嘻，我乐意。我就是要偷偷看大戏。  
洛基的眼睛里闪过一道绿光，镜子上便浮现出密密麻麻的字迹，“这是这个世界本来的轨迹。”  
巴基·巴恩斯，也就是这个少年，是个孤儿，从小就住在孤儿院里。他成长的很出色，不仅长相惹人喜爱，而且自带钢琴天赋，可以说是整个孤儿院的文艺小王子，姐姐妹妹都喜欢他。但是也有很多人看不惯他，明着不敢对他怎么样，背地里却没少下绊子，少年吃了亏也不敢多说，越来越沉默和忧郁，让孤儿院里的上上下下的女性更加心疼，于是又有一大波报复向他涌来，等于是个恶性循环。  
不过他既然这么优秀，为什么会没被收养呢？  
因为他有先天性哮喘。如果青春期不能痊愈那就得喘一辈子了。不论是治病还是保养都是一大笔开销，没有家庭愿意选择领养一个不健康的孩子，于是他就一直在孤儿院呆到了十四岁，让那些嫉妒他的人出了好大的一口气。  
孤儿院虽然不吝啬教育他，可是毕竟资源有限，已经没有能力支持巴恩斯继续深造了，而常年的孤儿院生活也养成了少年胆小敏感的性格。  
巴基翻翻白眼，真是一点都不像他，要做到不OOC好像有点难。  
然后少年在十四岁遇到了他一生中最幸运也是最不幸的事。  
约瑟夫·罗杰斯是罗氏集团的掌门人，也是远近闻名的慈善家，捐助了不少孤儿院福利院，每过几年还会领养一个孩子，抚养他们到成年。  
那一年，这个好运气就落到了巴恩斯的头上。  
院长非常高兴，她觉得少年终于可以得到系统的培训，一展他的音乐天赋了。所以领养的事情并没有浪费太多时间和精力，第二周，巴恩斯就带着一个小小的行李箱离开了孤儿院，来到了罗杰斯的宅子。  
少年看着眼前和孤儿院差不多大的房子，心里也非常的激动，虽然他还没有见过罗杰斯先生，但是他想他一定要好好的答谢这位善良的先生。  
不过巴恩斯最先见到的却是约瑟夫的婚生子斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。作为约瑟夫的长子他很早就跟着父亲管理罗氏，虽然已经把半个集团握在手里，但他并没有掉以轻心，毕竟还有好几个私生子等在着他出事好接盘呢。  
于是两个人第一见面，巴恩斯被这个一直板着脸阴沉的不说话的人吓得不轻。知道自己的房间在哪里后立刻躲了进去再也没出来。  
斯蒂夫是真的很阴沉，因为他见到少年后，终于体会到什么叫做一见钟情，他非常想把真相告诉少年，可是一边是他的父亲，他实在做不到毫无顾忌的说出口。越纠结脸色就越差，也让胆小的少年拒绝靠近他。  
斯蒂夫想说的真相就是，约瑟夫对于未成年的男孩有相当特殊的癖好。在斯蒂夫母亲还活着的时候，他还会克制。之后就肆无忌惮了，而幸好那时候，斯蒂夫堪堪跨过了十八岁的坎。  
约瑟夫假借领养之名行SM之实，一旦被领养人成年就给一笔封口费赶人离开。这些孤儿没权没势，只能默默拿了钱离开，大概还能活的久一点。  
如果只是这样斯蒂夫也就忍了，可是约瑟夫身上还背着两条人命，都是在床上被他搞死的。他倒是穿好衣服拍拍屁股就走了，把烂摊子扔给斯蒂夫解决，还扬言他要是做不好，还有一大群儿子抢着帮他做呢。  
也不知道是不是都在床上做过了。  
斯蒂夫找了他开私人诊所的朋友帮忙，人是实在救不回来了，这让斯蒂夫非常的难受，好像人是被他弄死的一样。他知道只有自己加快脚步早点侵蚀掉约瑟夫手中集团的权利，才能从根源上解决这件事。  
但是巴恩斯的到来打乱了他长远的计划，只是一眼，他就想立刻救下这个少年，这般纯净的少年应该被他捧在手中，而不是被压在那肮脏的床上。  
豪宅里压抑的气氛直到约瑟夫回来才缓解。见过大风大浪的中年人摆出一副慈爱的模样，毕竟当初选中巴恩斯就是因为他很符合自己的口味，在吃饭时更是对他关爱有加，还许诺为他找来最好的钢琴老师，并治疗他的哮喘，瞬间就赢得了少年全部的好感和小小的笑容。  
而斯蒂夫的脸色越发难看，巴恩斯连看他一眼的勇气都没有了。  
之后的一年多，都相安无事，少年也出落的更加出色，像是一块剔透的水晶，让人看了舍不得移开眸子，身体也有很大的好转。可惜少年每次见到斯蒂夫都低着头绕道走，两个人连半句话都没说上。而约瑟夫刷好感刷着刷就忍不住了，单方面毁了答应斯蒂夫的保护协议。  
某天晚上，他支走了斯蒂夫，在巴恩斯的晚餐里下了药，没有任何阻碍的就把少年上了。  
第二天还用照片和被轮来威胁少年，少年走头无路又不敢和别人说，只能不断满足约瑟夫变态的性需求，直接从忧郁的气质变成了忧郁症。  
巴基看到这里简直想把镜子砸了，特么的这要是他，死在床上的秒秒钟就是这个人渣啊。  
斯蒂夫知道了以后在公司向约瑟夫发难但是没有成功，约瑟夫更是扬言他儿子反正这么多，换个继承人也不是不可以，让那群来路不明的私生子开始各种蹦哒。  
巴恩斯十六岁的时候，在被约瑟夫折磨的时候突然发病，约瑟夫正在兴头上，怎么可能让他去拿药？所以没有得到及时治疗的少年，最终还是死在了床上。  
把烂摊子扔给斯蒂夫善后的同时，约瑟夫也决定把斯蒂夫一起处理了。于是很快就爆出了斯蒂夫SM多位未成年并致死的新闻，被逮捕后，斯蒂夫因为愧疚和巨大的悲痛而没有否认，在社会舆论和罗氏集团的压力下，立刻被判刑入狱。  
之后，约瑟夫的私生子又买通狱警和犯人，把监狱里的斯蒂夫弄死了。遗物里有一张没有看镜头却笑的很灿烂的少年照片。  
简单来说，就是个双灭的BE。  
巴基揉揉眼睛，感叹道：“唉，斯蒂夫竟然没有同流合污。”  
洛基：你那失望的眼神是怎么回事？  
巴基幽幽道：“也不知道斯蒂夫哪里来的这么正直的三观，真想看看他没三观的样子。”  
洛基哼哼冷笑了一声：等着吧，自己立的flag，跪着你也得看完。  
“所以现在是什么时间点了？”巴基皱眉，一想到那个人渣觉得不能直接弄死好心塞。  
洛基消去了镜子上的字迹，“约瑟夫已经决定领养你了，最快下周就能和罗杰斯接触，请务必改变他的命运确认他的心愿。”  
一说到这个，巴基就想起来飞机上的那个吻，那种柔软又温暖的感觉似乎还停留在嘴唇上。胡乱的撸了下自己的头发，他说道：“我知道了，对了我能训练体能之类的么？这对哮喘也有好处的吧。”  
洛基点点头，“只要别人不发现你不是原来的巴恩斯就行。祝你顺利回收碎片，再见，巴恩斯。”洛基立马从镜子里消失了。  
“等等——”巴基朝着镜子翻了个大大的白眼，我还没问你钢琴要怎么弹呢！差评！

2  
在洗手间里将自己打理完毕，巴基开门走了出去。他的室友已经坐在床边，皱眉看着他的方向。洛基消失后，巴基把自己脑海中的记忆整理了一遍，确保自己不会出错，被人抓到小辫子。  
按照现在的时间点，很快约瑟夫就要正式收养他了，不能一上来就弄死这个渣渣，感觉心好塞。  
室友朝他身后的洗手间走去，路过他时还撞了他一下，巴基只是淡淡的看了一眼他的背影，小孩真是可怕，明明看起来那么单纯，可是却又这么恶狠。孤儿院如果有个好些的气氛，巴恩斯也不至于变成那样敏感胆小的性格。  
换了身衣服，巴基出门去大厅等开饭。  
这孤儿院的生活让他既熟悉又陌生，仿佛能在楼道里看到两个小小的因为吃不饱而要去找食物的身影。巴基勾出一抹笑，让对面走来的人脚下踉跄。  
巴基立刻掩住嘴，大眼睛无辜的扑闪了几下，紧抱着人设吃完了早饭，正准备去看看院里有没有什么健身器材，就有人让他去找院长了。  
看来人渣的速度非常在线。  
院长是个戴眼镜头发花白的男人，非常慈爱的看着巴基，拍拍他的肩膀，让他坐下来听他说话。  
巴基想起以前的院长，面容已经模糊，只记得她是个修女，不太喜欢他这个调皮蛋，也不喜欢总是生病的斯蒂夫，所以两个人最后一起逃了出去再也没有回过那家孤儿院。  
等巴基回神时，院长的话语已经接近尾声，“……你要好好照顾自己。”巴基郑重的点头答应。  
接下来几天，巴基都在想方设法的增加自己的体能，然而却只是让他喘的更厉害。每次对上健身房里其他孩子的鄙夷和嘲讽的目光，都让他想把洛基拉出来打一顿。  
特么的，老子可以靠技巧吃饭，为什么要靠体能！虽然这样想，巴基还是默默地做起了俯卧撑。  
拎着只装满一半的行李箱，巴基坐上了约瑟夫·罗杰斯派来的车，挥手和羡慕嫉妒恨的众人告别。巴基闭眼养神，其实正在回顾原来的轨迹，好应付接下来发生的事，这时候他才意识到，斯蒂夫对巴恩斯一见钟情的问题。  
他想，幸好这里的斯蒂夫是个闷骚，不论是少年死去，还是后来他身亡，都没有人知道他暗恋少年，否则一上来就表白追求的，巴基表示他真的不一定能扛得住啊。  
两个人朝夕相处了这么多年，虽然中间出现过断片，但是丝毫不影响他们一个眼神一个呼吸就知道对方在想什么。斯蒂夫对他的关心爱护，愧疚和执着他都看在眼里，他希望斯蒂夫能够快乐，但并不了解他自己就是斯蒂夫一切情绪的源泉。  
那个吻，那个纯洁又炙热的吻似乎也简单粗暴的拉开了挡在两人之间的友情之纱，让巴基开始思考斯蒂夫对于他到底抱着怎么样的感情。  
他向来不喜欢逃避，不论斯蒂夫对他如何，他都会迎上去。  
这样思索着，车停在了罗杰斯的别墅前。一位身穿黑色执事服的中年男子已经等候在门口为巴基打开了车门，巴基略显惊恐的看了他一眼然后迅速的垂下眼用蚊子般的声音嗡嗡了句谢谢。这位管家在轨迹里和约瑟夫是一丘之貉，算得上人渣的半个臂膀，现在还不能得罪他，自己目前的生活起居还得靠他。  
行李另有别人替巴基拿了进去，他跟着管家走进前厅，“约瑟夫先生在公司有重要事宜需要处理，斯蒂夫少爷正在餐厅等您。”管家向他伸手示意餐厅在哪里。  
巴基面色凝重的步入已经被推开的大门，他一进去，坐在餐桌边的斯蒂夫就转头看过来。大个子还是巴基熟悉的模样，唯一不同的大概就是气质了。和原来和煦的阳光不同，这个斯蒂夫带着些被遮住的阴霾，眉头越皱越紧的样子简直是发火的前兆。  
在原轨迹里，巴恩斯被斯蒂夫的可怕脸色吓到，没吃午餐直接躲房间里躲了一下午，直到约瑟夫回来。现在的巴基肯定不会这么做，他得抓紧一切机会和斯蒂夫相处，好尽快达成他的愿望，不然之后什么床不床的，听着就让巴基好想杀人好不好！  
巴基怯生生的问道：“你，你好。我是巴基·巴恩斯。”  
这让斯蒂夫瞬间回神，刚才少年朝他走来就仿佛直接走进了他的心里，他赫然明白了，原来小时候看的那些爱情故事里，他向来不屑一顾的一见钟情是真的。世上真的会有这样一个人，在他见到第一眼时，就想溺毙在对方的双眼中，想在他耳边倾诉甜言蜜语，想将全世界最好的东西都双手捧到他的眼前。  
可是，这样一个人，竟然会成为他父亲的玩物。看着巴基精致的面容和无辜的神情，斯蒂夫愤怒的握紧了拳头。他迅速的调整自己的面部表情，微笑道：“我是斯蒂夫·罗杰斯。你好，巴基。”他领着少年入座，又道：“你一定饿了，我让他们准备开饭。”  
巴基点点头，早上没吃多少，现在的确饿了。感谢洛基，虽然这里只是碎片世界，但至少各种感觉都非常正常，若是他食之如同嚼蜡，那真是过不下去的。  
两个人边吃饭边小声交流，斯蒂夫简单询问少年的成长经历，少年时不时朝他露出腼腆的微笑，斯蒂夫觉得自己的心都快化了，他一边和少年交谈的同时一边在脑子模拟所有能将危险扼杀在摇篮里的计划。  
但是基本都行不通，他知道约瑟夫不会放过这样的巴基，纯洁的让人想要去沾污他，凌虐他。  
当然这话要是让巴基知道了，他估计得笑岔气。  
他召来管家询问巴基的房间在哪，然后将地方换到了他房间的隔壁。并且自告奋勇的带巴基去房间，在楼梯上他嘱咐道：“我父亲脾气不好，不容易相处，你少和他接触。”  
巴基在心里偷笑，约瑟夫在还没得手前对这些孤儿根本是好的没话说。看来斯蒂夫睁眼说瞎话技能肯定已经点满了，他面上仍然乖巧的点头。  
洛基：你早把追求巴基这个技能点满，也就没我什么事了。  
斯蒂夫摸摸他带卷儿的头发，觉得手心在微微发烫，“整理完东西就休息吧，等我父亲回来了，会有人——我来叫你。”他停顿了一下，又不放心的加了一句，“不论遇到什么事，都别瞒着，一定要告诉我”  
不是问句，他不给巴基拒绝的余地，他要守护住这个少年，不管付出什么样的代价。  
巴基把箱子里的东西拿出来整理好，就一个大字躺在床上，床垫蓬松的弹了弹。巴基的脸颊在散发着清香的枕头上蹭了蹭，果然比孤儿院的床舒服。不知不觉就真的睡着了。  
巴基朦朦胧胧的醒过来，天边的云已经染成了红色，他刚坐起来揉眼睛，斯蒂夫就敲完门走了进来，提醒道：“以后要记得锁门。”  
还真是担心人担心的不得了，巴基心里甜甜的，“那个，斯蒂夫……”巴基觉得直接叫人斯蒂夫好像还不够格，于是加了少爷两个字。  
斯蒂夫皱眉：“那是家里佣人叫的，你，你应该——叫我哥哥，对，叫我哥哥。”想到少年会用软软的清亮的声音叫自己哥哥，斯蒂夫就觉得心跳的有点快。此时真是一片美景，日后他才能意识到自己给自己挖了多大一个坑。  
巴基从善如流，反正本来斯蒂夫就比他大，“哥哥，是罗杰斯先生回来了么？”  
亲疏远近一目了然，斯蒂夫表示很满意。  
约瑟夫·罗杰斯是个不笑的时候很威严，笑起来又让人觉得很慈祥的中年男子，和巴基脑补的猥琐老人渣完全不一样。他坐在主位上，微笑又亲切的向巴基介绍家里的情况。巴基看了眼坐在对面的斯蒂夫，觉得之前他能说出他爹脾气不好还真的很有勇气。但是既然已经答应了，不能不给斯蒂夫面子啊。  
于是，约瑟夫说了半天，巴基只用点头或者嗯啊来回答。约瑟夫也没觉得有什么问题，毕竟资料里就写着这孩子很内向，而且颜值高，又完全是他喜欢的类型，日后调教起来滋味一定不错。  
顿时觉得心情很好的约瑟夫趁机摸了摸巴基柔嫩的小手，看到这一幕的斯蒂夫差点把手里的刀叉捏断了。  
巴基只能无辜又单纯的眨眨眼睛，朝两个人露出一个毫无心机的笑容。  
一顿饭吃的如此暗流涌动，也是心累。  
吃完饭，约瑟夫借口培养养父子之间的感情，支走了斯蒂夫，带着巴基参观起了罗杰斯的老宅，健身房，书房，乐器室，顶楼还有个空中花园和露天游泳池，有钱人的房子真是什么都有，哦对了还有24小时随时待命的私人医生。唯一没带他去的就是地下室，站在楼梯口，约瑟夫摸摸巴基的头，说，“等你再长大些就带你下去。”  
巴基：麻的，真的好不想点头。以为他不知道下面是干什么的！  
等送人回房间的时候，约瑟夫发现巴基住在斯蒂夫隔壁，只是皱皱了眉也没多说什么。  
洗漱完毕后再次躺在床上的巴基，随手拿了本琴谱翻看，想着几天后就要有人来教他钢琴就觉得不知道该怎么办，能弹几个音符听听和精修根本不是一回事啊。  
然而多想也是没有用的。  
于是小黑屋里的洛基就只能再次看着巴基睡了过去。  
巴基：卧槽，这个点明明就是睡觉的时间好么？！

3  
巴基是会弹钢琴的，就像他会说几国语言一样。身为冬兵，他为了更快更好的完成任务接受过各种各样的训练，以此能应付各种突发的状况。  
不过，训练毕竟只是训练，和本身少年在钢琴上的造诣不能相提并论。  
被精准的生物钟叫醒的巴基，本来是想去琴房的，结果因为心虚半路拐了个弯去了健身房。  
他打算开门的时候，门从里面打开了。  
斯蒂夫脖子上挂着毛巾，赤裸着上身，下身穿着宽松的运动长裤。饱满的胸肌，分明的腹肌，皮肤上未干的汗珠，都带着浓郁的荷尔蒙气息朝巴基扑面而来。  
巴基就像单纯的少年一般被熏得呆愣当场，面颊都红了起来，瞪大眼睛看着斯蒂夫的肌肉线条，又想想自己，脸更红了，气的。  
斯蒂夫看到少年扑闪着大眼睛脸红红的傻傻的望着自己，心里甭提有多高兴了，面上却不显，“怎么起这么早？”他知道巴基身体不好，又在长身体的阶段，应该多睡觉才对。  
巴基往他身后瞄，“我想健身，对身体有帮助的。”斯蒂夫发现少年的许多表现都和他之前派人调查的不一样，比如这些小动作，可是他却喜欢这样鲜活的少年，那些纸上胆小敏感的描述被他抛在脑后。  
他侧过身，让巴基进来，“以前有练过么？”  
巴基刚想脱口而出的有被压了回去，咬住嘴唇好几秒，几乎咬牙切齿的回答道：“俯卧撑。”  
感觉把冬兵的脸都丢尽了.jpg  
斯蒂夫笑了，笑声低沉，像是特别撩人的低音。  
巴基瞪他，“不许笑我！”  
“好，不笑。”斯蒂夫给小猫顺毛一样揉了揉巴基的头发，“我来教你。”  
两个人又在健身房里呆了半小时，直到管家来提醒斯蒂夫该吃早餐去公司了才出来。约瑟夫一大早就出门了，所以餐厅里就他们两个，气氛异常融洽。  
早餐比巴基想象的要丰盛，胃口自然也大了。斯蒂夫还在一边让他多吃些，临走时让他慢慢吃，还吩咐管家他会派个助理来带巴基去添置些衣物和个人用品。  
巴基感受到了来自斯蒂夫深深的体贴。在心里表示自己一定会用这副小身板实现斯蒂夫的愿望。  
洛基：然而，你连斯蒂夫的愿望是什么都还没搞清楚。  
那之后的一周，健身房成了斯蒂夫最喜欢的地方。当然了，每天能在醒来后的第一时间看到清瘦精致的少年，然后还能借着教导有肌肤相贴的机会。当少年毫无戒备的被自己虚拢在怀里时，斯蒂夫觉得自己轻飘飘的，需要一根绳子拽住才能不飞上天。  
第二周伊始，巴基不得不接受了去琴房的命运。因为前天晚上斯蒂夫告诉他，约瑟夫给他请的老师之后每天白天都会来教他。不过，出于对他身体的考虑，下午还是自由时间。  
巴基脸色顿时就不好了，感觉被拆穿的结果近在眼前。斯蒂夫看他不太开心，还安慰他，是个非常有名的老师，有很多东西可以教他。  
巴基：这不是安慰，这是暴击。  
于是巴基一大早到了琴房，想先练个手，等老师来了也不至于太丢脸。  
白皙的手指放在琴键上，并不比琴键的颜色逊色，巴基微微停顿了下，就弹起了一首舞曲。这是曾经常去的酒吧里，琴师经常弹的，节奏欢快跳跃，大家都会跟着跳舞或者唱歌。有一次广播里也放了，他就拉着斯蒂夫在家里练跳舞，两个人最后东倒西歪的笑瘫在地上。  
回忆着记忆里美好，巴基的手指不由自主轻快起来，音符倾泄而出，琴音不断流淌。  
斯蒂夫进来时就看到这样一副景象，少年嘴角噙着笑，手指像是蝴蝶般在琴键上飞舞，晨曦在他身上镀上了一层金光，连同音乐，神圣的要把灵魂都升华了。  
巴基弹下最后一个重音，一气呵成时才意识到自己竟然弹的这么好，简直超乎他的想象。  
门口传来鼓掌声，和斯蒂夫一同进来的钢琴老师把巴基夸了个遍，除了技法还有些稚嫩，就连情感都把握的很到位，顿时让这首普通的舞曲饱满起来。  
巴基被他夸的不好意思，求救般得看向靠着门的斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫朝他笑笑，用口型做了个加油，来了个见死不救关门大吉。  
他想少年应该习惯这种赞美，这些都是他应得的。  
走在走廊上班斯蒂夫想起已经到手的那些商业机密，眼神顿时冷了下去，用来换取少年的平安无事，什么样的代价都是值得的。  
临近中午，巴基送走了钢琴老师，老师对于这位学生相当满意，巴基自己都觉得不可思议，决定记着回头问问洛基。  
斯蒂夫昨晚就告诉巴基，他要出差，下午直接从公司出发。偌大的餐厅就巴基一个人用餐，他除了第一天见过约瑟夫外，这个人渣就没出现过。巴基回忆了下剧情，这时候大概是斯蒂夫和他达成了不可告人的交易，所以也就不回来了。毕竟看得到又不能吃，肯定憋得慌。  
吃完饭去花园走了几圈算是消食，上一周被人带着到处熟悉环境买东西，现在突然空下来巴基还真有点不习惯。坐在藤椅上想了想，巴基还是向健身房走去。  
斯蒂夫用了近一周的时间完成了一个拖了很久的项目，回公司交代一下就准备回家休息。突然接到了钢琴老师的电话，电话那头的语气并不好，句句不离家庭虐待，没头没脑的说完就挂了。  
斯蒂夫半天没回过神，等回神了就急匆匆的往家赶。他怕是他不在的时候，那个老东西把巴基怎么样了，巴基才十四岁，他还那么小，怎么可能受得了？！  
等他迈着大长腿回到家时，巴基正坐在花园里吃水果和甜点，自从他发现自己吃不胖的体质后，对食物基本都来者不拒，看着都这么好看的小点心，吃起来也不可能会差。  
看到斯蒂夫回来，他对着人招招手，笑的灿烂，“斯蒂夫你回来啦！要不要一起吃？”  
斯蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，不知道是想抱住巴基亲一顿还是抱住他打一顿。然后眼尖的发现对方袖子下露出来的小臂上，有一些淤青。  
他猛得按住巴基的肩膀，厉声问道：“怎么回事？”巴基被他掐到伤处，脸一皱就喊疼。斯蒂夫脸色发青，硬拽着巴基往屋子里走。回到房间就扯开巴基的衣服查看，乳白色的皮肤上青一块紫一块的，让人觉得特别凄惨。  
巴基本来还想挣扎一下，但是思索后就放弃了，估计男人以为他离开的这段日子，约瑟夫把他怎么了。  
房间里的气氛沉默的可怕，斯蒂夫的肩膀也紧绷着。巴基想他要是再不开口，斯蒂夫就要爆发了，“对不起，我没听你话，自己去健身房练的。”  
斯蒂夫很长时间都没说话，只是盯着少年的瞧，最后像是泄了气的皮球，整个人都松懈下来，“怎么这么不听话，不是说了我会教你的？你现在在长身体，如果把身体练坏了怎么办？”他起身拨了个内线，让管家送药上来。  
巴基顶着少年的皮，使劲眨了几下眼睛，眼睛里顿时雾蒙蒙水润润的，看起来可怜极了，“可是你不在啊。”斯蒂夫失笑，原来还是他的错，可是看到巴基这副模样，什么样的重话都说不出来了。  
斯蒂夫一边给巴基上药，一边让少年答应自己不会乱来，同时也向少年保证会好好教他。虽然只是小事，可是彼此郑重的承诺让斯蒂夫心里乐开了花。  
日子就这么过了大半年。  
巴基的个子窜高了半个头，模样越发俊秀，加上每天被音乐陶冶，像是做工精美的工艺品。虽然人还是瘦瘦的，身体倒是好了不少，中间也发过几次病，不过都不严重。只是有一次斯蒂夫正好在，可把他吓死了，于是也养成了随身带着气雾剂的习惯。  
在原来的轨迹里，少年的死是斯蒂夫的心病，他甚至因为这个原因放弃了生命。巴基不放心自己的猜测有次还故意问斯蒂夫有没有愿望，斯蒂夫想了一会告诉他希望巴基能平安的长大。  
然而问题也来了，长大到底是长多大？撇开这个不提，阻碍少年平安长大的人就是约瑟夫。  
这大半年，巴基就见了约瑟夫三次面，最近一次都是两个月之前了。若是把少年忘了那还好，可是偏偏手里握着斯蒂夫给的大把利益都舍不得放掉少年。可惜巴基连人都见不到，更别说把人干掉了，他也不是坐等事情发生的性格，于是决定去约瑟夫面前刷存在感。  
他央求了斯蒂夫好几天，男人才答应带他去公司看看。他作为罗杰斯家的养子并没有听上去这么光线，熟悉约瑟夫嗜好的都知道他的身份，不知道也不会把他当做继承人来看待。  
这一去还真是被巴基刷成功了。  
当晚约瑟夫就回家吃饭，而且看巴基的眼神都变得不一样了。斯蒂夫把手捏成了拳。  
又平安无事的过了半年，在斯蒂夫以为约瑟夫不会出手的时候，某天晚上，他把斯蒂夫支走，给巴基下了药。  
巴基没有察觉到食物有问题，但是身体立刻有了反应，餐桌的另一边约瑟夫看着他露出微笑。  
巴基：这和说好的不一样！  
洛基：谁和你说好的？  
巴基掐着自己的手站起来说要回房间，约瑟夫没有拦着，老男人知道少年撑不了多久。  
如果是原装的巴基，这点药其实算不上什么，他经常做抗药训练，可是现在是少年的身体，还能够走路全凭灵魂里的意志。  
巴基关上门才开始大口喘气，身上热的发烫，额头却冒着冷汗，他几乎跪倒在书桌边，伸长手去够手机，按下了快速通话键。  
斯蒂夫的车已经离开别墅很远了，他目光暗沉，面无表情，挂了电话一边吩咐司机掉头，一边又拨通了另几个号码。

4  
斯蒂夫联系的是约瑟夫的几个合作伙伴。他好不容易埋下的棋子以备日后能一网打尽赶尽杀绝。现在为了少年提前动用，他丝毫没有觉得后悔。  
原来的轨迹里，少年根本没有告诉他这件事，斯蒂夫输得也不是他力量不够，而是心死了。  
他让司机等在别墅外的监控死角，确定约瑟夫出门后才回到别墅，回房间拿了钥匙去开巴基的房门。浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。  
“巴基。”斯蒂夫喘了口气敲门道。没有等到回应后他才开门进去，少年满脸通红的昏在浴缸里，斯蒂夫的心被揪紧了。冰冷的水还差一点点就要把巴基的口鼻淹没了。  
不顾弄湿自己身上的衣服，斯蒂夫连忙把人抱出来又用浴巾裹紧，小心翼翼的放到床上。少年浑身发烫，对外界毫无反应。斯蒂夫拿出手机拨了一个烂熟于心的号码。  
“怎么？”对方懒洋洋的问道，“你家的老东西又怎么了？”  
斯蒂夫坐在床边用冷毛巾给巴基降温，“被下了药，赶紧过来。”  
于是当布鲁斯赶到的时候就看到斯蒂夫无措的坐在床边，他从来没见过好友这副模样，即使是在最失意的时候。然后他将目光移向床上的人，然后一开口就把蛋蛋忧桑的气氛打破了，“靠，你能让你家老头子忍到现在才出手，也是有本事啊。”  
少年就像脆弱的玻璃娃娃，能够诱发男人心里的征服欲，想把他打碎，弄坏。  
布鲁斯取出针剂准备给巴基注射，斯蒂夫提醒道：“记得么？他有哮喘。”布鲁斯点点头，做完药物解毒后又做了些物理降温的措施。  
斯蒂夫在房间里走来走去，在确定巴基不再烧了后，他对布鲁斯说道：“你把他带走吧。”他顿了顿继续，“约瑟夫既然决定下手了，他再留在这里就太危险了。”  
“那你怎么办？你要提前动手么？”比起只见过一面的巴基，布鲁斯自然更关心好友的安危。  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，不知道他所指的答案究竟是什么，“替我好好照顾他。”他看向少年，眼中带着他自己都不知道的深情，在对方光洁的额头上落下一个吻。

巴基醒来已经是三天后了。这具身体的素质太差让巴基非常不开心，他茫然的看着不太熟悉的环境，第一反应以为自己又到了别的世界。  
“醒了？”巴基身上连着的仪器让布鲁斯第一时间知道他的情况。  
巴基看着眼前眼熟的不得了的和某位一发脾气就变绿的科学家长的一模一样的人，忍住没有叫出名字，只是疑惑的眨巴着眼睛。  
布鲁斯表情严肃的介绍了自己和现在的情况。  
“斯蒂夫呢？”这是关键啊！巴基不想每个世界都经历两次啊！  
斯蒂夫那里的情况发展之快超过布鲁斯的想象。当天约瑟夫回家后，斯蒂夫告诉他巴基因为无法承受药物作用已经死了并且被他处理了。  
约瑟夫也通过手下的汇报知道布鲁斯确实搬走了“尸体”。但是第二天就爆出斯蒂夫猥亵甚至强奸致死未成年的消息，现在人已经被关进去接受调查了。  
巴基一听就知道这是最后的剧情了，一旦斯蒂夫罪名落实关进监狱，他大概真的就得重来了，还是不带读档的。  
巴基问，“什么时候开庭？”  
按照正常流程可能要等上一段时间，可是这么曝光的理由就是为了加速这个过程。布鲁斯揉揉眉心，“不清楚，应该不会很久。”  
巴基点点头，两个人在沉默中等待消息。  
一周后更多的证据被曝光。巴基被作为最新的受害人，约瑟夫可是拿出了不少证据，斯蒂夫立刻被提起公诉。这让巴基有了些想法。一个月后就是这个案子的开庭时间了。  
“只要我在开庭的时候出现就能证明这一切都是假的。你也可以证明。”巴基眼睛里闪着光。  
布鲁斯笑了笑，“你以为这么简单么？这里已经被约瑟夫的人监视了，你走出去一步就别想活了。”  
巴基正色道：“你有什么武器么？”对上布鲁斯疑惑的表情，他补充道：“枪，刀，匕首，各种能杀人伤人的工具你有么？”布鲁斯一瞬间觉得这到底是什么鬼？他真的要和一个十五岁的孩子讨论这么暴力的问题么？  
然而医生家里并没有什么能期待的东西。既然这里没有，去抢好了，反正肯定会有人送上门的。巴基异常笃定。  
当他硬拖着布鲁斯在开庭那天出门后，他们的车就遭到截堵。两个人被绑到了一座废弃工厂，等着斯蒂夫被判决后杀了。布鲁斯被蒙着嘴，不过巴基依旧能听到他嘴里的絮絮叨叨，他真希望这里的布鲁斯也能变成绿巨人。  
布鲁斯目瞪口呆的看着巴基挣脱了绳索，用大腿把一个看守锁喉，同时甩出匕首干掉另一个看守。一个侧滚，巴基手上已经多了两把枪冲了出去，门外一阵砰砰砰。  
等他回来给布鲁斯解开绳子时，脸色苍白，“你不会告诉斯蒂夫的对吧？”巴基歪着头，笑的虚弱又纯良，如果不是脸上还带着未干的血迹的话，布鲁斯真要以为那些人都不是他干掉的了。医生忙不迭的点头，生怕慢一拍就被少年拿枪给毙了，  
两个人在开庭后达到，自然也起到了轰动的效果。经过休庭后，斯蒂夫被当庭释放，约瑟夫也被带回调查，风水轮流转啊。  
斯蒂夫看到少年身上，脸上的血迹，手腕上的红痕还有破破烂烂的衣服，心里疼极了，小心翼翼的把人拥在怀里。巴基微微仰着头，“多亏了布鲁斯，我们才逃出来的。”  
布鲁斯在一边笑的僵硬无比。  
经过一系列的庭审，约瑟夫因为证据确凿锒铛入狱。斯蒂夫也顺理成章的继承了罗氏集团。  
一年后。  
“巴基……”斯蒂夫喟叹着，亲吻在他身下瑟瑟发抖的小东西。  
巴基带着黑色绸缎制成的眼罩，口中含着口枷。四肢都被戴着精致包裹着海绵的锁链扣住固定在床架上，黑色的链条把少年的肌肤衬托的越发白皙。  
斯蒂夫用柔软的小羊皮制成的流苏划过巴基布满红痕的身体，“听说昨天巴基很不乖，饭都没有好好吃，看来要好好惩罚一下才行。”  
巴基立刻僵住了，原本晃悠的锁链都停止了响动。流苏一直下滑，直到来到了腿根处。粉色小巧的物什挺立在少年平坦的腹部，根部套着了一个银色的圆环。流苏在腿根留恋了一会，便扫上了少年的性器。  
巴基发出含糊的呜咽，双腿绷紧。不断的挑逗让巴基一直保持着蓄势待发的状态，快感在他体内累积，却根本无法释放，只剩下了痛苦，眼泪已经把眼罩沾湿。  
“宝贝一哭，我心都痛了。”斯蒂夫凑上去亲了亲眼罩，又一路吻到胸口，两颗小红果在空气里起伏着，异常可爱，让斯蒂夫忍不住去舔弄吸吮，手指还灵巧的撸动着少年的勃起，透明的液体流的满手都是。  
“宝贝，想要么？”斯蒂夫咬着巴基的乳尖，胸口上一片淫糜。巴基无法闭合的口中淌出呻吟和津液。斯蒂夫的指尖扣弄过两个囊袋，按在会阴上。早前就被带着催情成分的药膏扩张过得后穴随着小口的一张一翕正不断流出水来。  
斯蒂夫直接伸进两根手指，柔嫩紧致的肠壁立刻缠了上来，牢牢的裹着试图缓解体内的麻痒。少年无意识的跟随斯蒂夫手指抽送的动作，挺动着腰肢，让斯蒂夫勾起了嘴角。  
“宝贝乖乖听话的话，就把宝贝喂得饱饱的好不好？”斯蒂夫解开了裤链，将自己的巨刃对准了充满诱惑的小口……  
咚咚咚！  
敲门声持续不断把斯蒂夫吓醒了。  
第一时间他觉得自己怎么能做这样的梦？！这样对待巴基的自己和那个禽兽父亲有什么区别？！第二，他有点小遗憾，再晚点他就能进去了，真的只要再晚一点点！感受着正硬的发疼的某个部位，斯蒂夫叹了口气，下床走向浴室。  
巴基敲了半天门没人来开，就自作主张的开门进去了，斯蒂夫胯上裹着浴巾走出来。巴基问道：“你怎么洗冷水澡？”  
“对身体好。不过你不许这样做。”斯蒂夫一边擦头发一边叮嘱道。  
巴基乖乖点头，随即兴奋道：“斯蒂夫，你答应过我今天要带我去私人海滩的！”  
斯蒂夫微笑着点头，“先下去吃早餐，我马上就来。”巴基高高兴兴的下去吃早饭了。  
由于之前询问过斯蒂夫的愿望，巴基心安理得的享受生活好好长大。斯蒂夫对他的宠爱几乎到了有求必应人神共愤的地步了。  
巴基现在的杀手锏就是抬头45度用水汪汪的蓝眼睛看着斯蒂夫，如果不是斯蒂夫自制力够好，几个心脏都不够他捂着尖叫好萌。  
两个人现在所住的酒店有罗氏集团的投资，酒店周围有一小块海滩被定为私人领域，只供给酒店的几个投资人使用，沙子细腻海水碧蓝，环境非常好。  
巴基赤脚踩在沙滩上，愉快的跑来跑去，泳裤勾勒出少年两条白嫩的长腿和纤细的腰身。斯蒂夫移不开眼，心里还在默默祷告希望下次做梦能进去一定要进去，祷告完才后知后觉意识到，上帝根本不会回应他。  
斯蒂夫失落的下海去游泳了。周围有拦鲨网围着根本不用担心安全，巴基累了便坐在太阳伞下喝着饮料，望着海面。很久后他都没发现斯蒂夫的身影有浮上来。  
他站起来，不是吧，不会这个点出事吧？他一边叫着斯蒂夫的名字，一边冲进海里。浅水区里的景象看的还算清晰，巴基立刻找到了金发的男人，似乎毫无知觉的随波逐流着。巴基迅速游过去，想从后面揽住人，把人带出海面。  
谁知道刚碰到对方，手臂就被扣住往下拉去，巴基猛然抬眼就撞上对方比海水还要蓝的眼睛，下一秒，自己的嘴唇就被含住了，他尝到了海水的咸味。  
……  
“咳咳咳……”巴基从溺水的窒息感中醒来，眼前有两个白毛团正在打架，看到他醒了瞬间占据了他的两个肩膀不停地蹭着他，蹭了一会又开始打架。  
小黑屋里似乎又亮了一点。  
洛基在边上看着，完全没有要帮忙的自觉。  
巴基在直愣愣的发着呆，两个毛团打了一会发现没意思，便呼噜着窝在了巴基的肩头。  
洛基：没想到罗杰斯竟然是这样的罗杰斯，有贼心没贼胆的家伙只能在梦里做这些那些不可描述的事情。  
巴基：说好的愿望不是平安长大么？为什么吻了一下就完成了？还没吃够玩够呢。那下个世界直接吻一吻是不是就好了？  
两个人同时回过神看着对方。  
“该去下个世界了。”  
“哦，好。”


	4. 你是我爸爸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三个世界。  
为了接近斯蒂夫，巴基用了特殊的方法。

巴基在疼痛中醒来。  
他嘶着声，嘴角有种被扯开的痛。他从地板上爬起来，看到沾在自己手心里已经干掉的血迹，跌跌撞撞的找到浴室走了进去。  
镜子里的人半张脸都肿着，眼睛周围一圈青紫，额头磕破了，鼻子下方和嘴角边都粘着血块。巴基啧了一声，成为冬兵后，他的脸就没有受过这么重的伤了。  
打开水龙头，小心翼翼的清理了下伤口，一边打量着这次的身体，一边拿冷毛巾敷着肿脸。想当然这具身体的素质依然不高，瘦巴巴的少年体，不然也不会被打的这么惨。  
“你好，巴恩斯。”洛基毫无预兆的出现在镜子里。巴基叹了口气，“你好，洛基。我能问问为什么！我！又！是！个！少！年！”  
洛基不解，“年轻不好么？”  
巴基无力，“年轻很好，但是虚弱的年轻不好。”巴基想起他这个年纪的时候，也算是布鲁克林一霸啊。  
洛基耸耸肩，“这不是我能决定的，毕竟这里是罗杰斯的世界。”  
巴基皱眉，“为什么斯蒂夫会希望我变成一个毫无缚鸡之力的少年？”  
洛基决定帮罗杰斯一把，“或许他希望你不用那么辛苦，而他可以为你提供一切庇护。”  
巴基严肃的抿着唇，沉默了半晌，把毛巾扔在洗面台上，“明明现在什么都没给我。”想揉一把脸时，想起自己满脸的伤，“对了，是谁打我的？”  
“你的父亲，老巴恩斯。”  
巴基挑了下眉，身为孤儿他只在斯蒂夫的身上得到过亲情，现在好不容易有了个爸爸，结果是个家暴分子。洛基，算你狠！  
巴基按了按突突疼着的太阳穴，“那我原来的轨迹是什么？”在以为洛基又要给他大段大段的文字时，洛基轻飘飘的给了两个字，没有。  
怎么会没有呢？那上个世界的剧情难道是你现编的？？？  
洛基答：“因为这具身体的原主人，在今天放学回家的路上就被车撞死了。所以根本没有多余的剧情能告诉你。”  
巴基深吸一口气，决定坦然接受这个事实，“那斯蒂夫的呢？”  
斯蒂夫的父亲是个企业家，经营规模也算不小。斯蒂夫年轻时爱找乐子和一个不太正经的女人认识了，两个人维持了很长一段时间炮友的关系，由于彼此都只有性没有爱，发现怀孕后并没有结婚，但认真商量后决定把孩子留下来。斯蒂夫在儿子出生后，也收了心，对儿子非常好，可是他的父亲并不喜欢这个来历不明的孙子，觉得自己的家业怎么能被这样的女人生的孩子继承呢？多次找人让对方带着孩子彻底滚蛋。  
斯蒂夫的儿子是在四岁时和母亲一起死去的，整栋房子都被烧毁，警方定性是意外案件。斯蒂夫怀疑儿子的死和他父亲有关却找不到证据，在某次激烈争吵后，就和父亲断绝了父子关系。一个人搬到当地，从美术老师做起，一步步成为大学教授，并且在绘画领域有了不小的成就。后来成为巴恩斯所在学校的客座老师，听到他车祸身亡，身前还被家暴过，也只是感叹唏嘘了一下。但是他一直对于自己年幼的儿子意外去世耿耿于怀，常常想如果他还活着该多好，最后抑郁而终。  
巴基觉得美术教授还挺适合斯蒂夫的，而且他竟然有儿子了！真想见见他儿子，好可惜。光是从剧情来看，他就觉得斯蒂夫的心愿肯定和他儿子有关系，不过让死人复活这个真的太有难度了，他最多只能试着查查是意外还是凶杀，不过那样，等等，如果——  
“洛基，巴恩斯是什么时候出生的？”  
洛基露出一个了然的神情，“比罗杰斯的儿子去世的时间晚了两个月，顺便说一句，这个孩子也叫詹姆斯。”  
巴基心中有了计划，“我猜你也应该有他儿子的全部记录？”  
洛基笑了，“当然，巴恩斯。”空中飘下一张写满字的纸，“希望你能牢记它们。另外，你比我以为的还聪明些。”然后他就消失了。  
巴基翻了个只有自己看见的白眼，真是谢谢您的夸奖了。  
巴基的计划很简单，只要他能让斯蒂夫相信他是他的儿子，那个这个世界就成功了一半。  
理清了思路，巴基也不准备去上学了，万一回来的时候真的发生车祸怎么办？吃了两片止疼药，就躺倒在床上，药效发作后便迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
他是被敲门声吵醒的，敲得很温柔，但是一直敲一直敲，大有不出来开门就敲到天荒地老。  
巴基爬起来，脸上的肿好像更严重了，头也晕晕的，他倚在门边开了门。门外站着的是斯蒂夫，确切来说是罗杰斯教授，学校里的人都这么叫他。  
斯蒂夫很惊讶的看着巴基脸上的伤。他在学校里关注过巴恩斯，这是个很安静，没什么纯在感的学生。现在他看着对方靠在墙上，眯着眼看他，明明是个还没长大的少年，却给他一种成年人的感觉。  
洛基：嗯，芯子都已经是老年人了。  
巴基还是困，抬抬眼皮问道：“罗杰斯教授，有事么？”  
斯蒂夫皱眉看着他脸上大大小小的伤，“你没来上课也没请假，所以我来看看。”  
巴基只是哦了一声，情况一目了然，也不用他多说什么。斯蒂夫向前一步，巴基本能的后退了一下，让人直接进了屋。  
门直接对着走廊，走进去半米，左手边是客厅。地上干涸的几滴血迹一清二楚的映在斯蒂夫的眼睛里。他的眉头皱的更紧了，他的孩子小时候就去世了，对儿子的爱就变成了对所有孩子的喜欢，所以他很痛恨有孩子却不好好珍惜的家长，比如老巴恩斯。  
巴基不知道他在想什么，也不在意什么老巴恩斯，原主的记忆他都懒得没翻，只想再睡个三天三夜。可惜罗杰斯教授没有感应到他的脑电波，“巴恩斯，我是说，我能叫你吉姆么？”这个和他儿子一样的名字很常见，但此时此刻叫出来让他觉得有种莫名其妙的激动。  
“巴基，叫我巴基。”巴基的声音沙哑，吐字也有点含糊，大概被打脸的时候舌头，口腔内壁都破了。  
“巴基，”奇怪，斯蒂夫觉得他好像更喜欢这个名字，“如果你有地方需要老师帮忙一定要告诉我。”巴基有点茫然，从原来的轨迹来看，人都死了他就说了几句，两个人的关系怎么看都没有这么好吧？  
斯蒂夫没发现他的异样，自顾自的继续说着，“你是个很有绘画天赋的孩子，老师希望你能在这条路上继续走下去。”  
巴基内心在呵呵。上次是音乐细胞这次是画画天赋下次要给他整啥？真是好期待哦。  
洛基：下次给你个实用的。  
不过对于斯蒂夫的示好，巴基没有拒绝。怎么会拒绝，他过来的目的不就是为了接近斯蒂夫然后一起搞事么？  
于是巴基乖巧的点点头，说了句谢谢教授。斯蒂夫的手在身侧握了握最后还是没有忍住的抬起来摸了摸巴基的头顶，柔软的卷发在手心磨蹭，让他有点舍不得放手，“明天也好好休息吧。”  
等斯蒂夫走了，巴基趴回床上，从枕头下面掏出洛基给他的薄纸，上面清清楚楚明明白白的写着斯蒂夫他儿子所有的记录，甚至还有心理描写，包括他死亡的全过程，果然不是意外。  
他在临死前还听到了凶手的声音。巴基在心里偷偷呼叫洛基，也想听听说不定碰巧了就能认出来呢？  
然而洛基不鸟他，只能作罢。  
洛基：根本没接收到好么。  
把纸藏好，巴基又睡了过去。  
洛基：巴恩斯，你不觉得你睡得有点多么？  
当然，巴基也不可能接收到他的吐槽。

2  
巴基一觉睡到第二天中午。如果不是饿的前胸贴后背他大概还能继续睡下去。  
冰箱里不出意外的只有一盒快过期的牛奶还有几颗生鸡蛋。巴基翻遍了整个屋子的角角落落都没找到一分钱，只能动用原主小心翼翼藏在衣橱和墙壁缝隙里的钱，去最近的商店买了些吃的。  
老巴恩斯是个酒鬼，没有固定工作，有钱了就去买酒喝，没钱了就想办法要钱，儿子的一点点积攒都会被抢去，喝醉了还会回家家暴。  
这个有爹的孩子比他这个没爹的过得还惨，巴基心疼的抱住自己。  
值得庆幸的是，老巴恩斯第二天也没有回家，巴基指望他最近都能别回来了。第三天，巴基的生活终于步入——拯【撩】救斯蒂夫的正轨，背着个胡乱塞了些书的书包去了学校。  
啧啧啧，真是太新鲜了。巴基望着从身边经过的一个个活力十足的少年少女们，不由想自己都这把年纪了还去上中学合适么？  
洛基：你也就只能去去罗杰斯给你开的个人学校了。  
巴基跟着人群进了学校，回忆了下学校的地图就进了教室。原主本来就没什么存在感，成绩也不突出，唯一的爱好就是画画。巴基觉得这设定没毛病，他很能适应，就怕把原主唯一的爱好也毁了，他还得靠这个接近斯蒂夫的。  
上午的课一结束，巴基就拽着一个面包去了画室。正在长身体的年纪，一个面包怎么够吃？因为以前的经历巴基不常吃东西，所以他分外珍惜吃东西的机会。每一口他都会细细的咀嚼。  
然而这一次，他觉得吃慢一点大概饿的也能慢一点吧。  
所以斯蒂夫走进画室的时候，他就看见少年捧着面包像是捧着珍宝一般，咬下一口后动了很久腮帮子才咽下去。他忽然觉得很心疼，奇妙的感觉让他想把世上最好的东西都捧到少年眼前，让少年能快乐健康的长大。  
“巴基。”他走过去叫出少年的名字。  
巴基应声看向他，还不忘继续动着嘴，一鼓一鼓的可爱极了。斯蒂夫情不自禁的摸了摸他的脸颊，那上面还有着没好的淤伤，“走吧，我带你去食堂吃。”  
巴基的嘴停下了动作，思考着自己如果立马答应会不会和原主的人设不符。斯蒂夫却将他的沉默当做了拒绝，又觉得这样的“施舍”可能伤害了少年的自尊，于是带着自己都没意识到的讨好，斯蒂夫立刻改口道：“今天食堂有超大份的鸡肉汉堡，我一个吃不完。”  
巴基觉得这样都不答应太对不起自己的肚子了，三两下把剩下的面包塞进嘴里朝斯蒂夫点头。  
到了食堂，巴基才发现那个所谓的超大份的吃不完的鸡肉汉堡大概只是针对女孩子而言的。但是巴基依然把汉堡分了斯蒂夫一半。  
斯蒂夫又切了其中的二分之一推回给他，“年纪大了，多吃就不容易保持身材了。”  
巴基：我就看着你编。  
巴基对于要冒充斯蒂夫的儿子还是感到有那么一丢丢的羞耻，然而他并没有发现，就算现在他没有冒充，斯蒂夫都开始对他有掏心掏肺的趋势，烙印在灵魂上的感情是无法避免和改变的，这也是为什么每个世界的斯蒂夫一见到巴基就会把他认定为特殊的存在。  
洛基：总觉得要离开小黑屋有点难。  
斯蒂夫看着巴基把汉堡吃完，也快到了下午上课的时间。很自然的，他抬手想摸摸巴基的头，却被对方避开了。巴基瞪他，每次被摸头就觉得怪怪的，明明以前都是他一直摸斯蒂夫头的。  
斯蒂夫笑笑，收回手，“我们俩都一起吃饭了你好像还对我有敌意？”  
巴基：我对你没有敌意。我是要引起你的注意力。  
“去上课吧。”斯蒂夫知道巴基不会给他答案，也不强迫他回答，“画室见。”  
巴基拿着铅笔迟迟不敢下手，生怕一笔下去就被人看出是冒充的。  
洛基：怕哈啊？给你的技能就好好用啊。  
斯蒂夫在画室里走了一圈，然后站在巴基的身后，握住他的手在画纸上画起来。生动的画面在纸上渐渐呈现，巴基的手几乎没有用力，被斯蒂夫的大手全权掌控着。如果没有战争，斯蒂夫大概真的会像这个世界一样，成为老师或者画家吧。  
巴基露出一点点笑容，斯蒂夫用余光看着这个笑容，自己的表情也柔和了下来。

睡得正熟的巴基被人从床上拖起来，多年的训练让他立刻反射性的向来人攻击，可惜力量和体格不成正比，腹部被狠狠挨了一下。  
“小子还知道还手了？”男人一身酒气，显然就是巴基的便宜醉鬼父亲。  
疼痛让巴基沁出了眼泪，稀奇死了啊啊啊啊！多久没有因为挨打掉眼泪的巴基不敢相信自己竟然被疼哭了。  
巴基：这绝对是这具身体的锅。  
“钱呢？”老巴恩斯一边问一边向巴基的脸扇过去。虽然打不过躲还是可以的，巴基捂着腹部躲开抽过来的手，没有说话。男人骂骂咧咧的还想打人，见打不到又拿不到钱，把屋子里的东西摔了个遍就走了。  
巴基确定他不会再回来后，就躺回床上——很好，这样又能去引一波斯蒂夫的注意力了。  
斯蒂夫当然没有辜负他的期望，下午就把人拉到画室，“他又打你了是不是？”他无意中看到有人不小心迎面撞了巴基一下，巴基就弯了半天腰。边说就边去撩巴基的衣服检查，巴基截住他的手，“你为什么这么在意？”  
斯蒂夫被他问的有些发愣，想起原先和现在对待少年的天壤之别的态度，一时间也不知道该怎么解释。  
“我不想回家，你能带我去看海么？”巴基抬头面色平静的问道。斯蒂夫想到没多想就答应。  
巴基：是时候让你知道我是你儿子了。  
工作日的海边没什么人。两个人肩并肩的在沙滩上走着。现在不是海边旅游的季节，风景也不怎么样，灰蒙蒙，夹杂着一股咸腥味扑面而来。但耐不住巴基要看，斯蒂夫就心甘情愿的陪着，对于自己不可理喻的态度，他只是自嘲的笑笑。  
巴基走了一会觉得感情酝酿的差不多了，就低声道：“我五岁生日之前，父亲答应我在生日那天会带我去看海，然后再去游乐园玩。”声音似乎要被海风吹散了，斯蒂夫凝神听着他的话，想至少小时候巴基的父亲还是个好爸爸，又想到他在儿子最后一个生日前也是这么答应他的，不由一阵感慨。  
“可是，在生日前一天有人闯进了屋子，杀了我的母亲，又杀了我，最后一把火烧了房子。”巴基不用看也能猜得到斯蒂夫现在会是怎么样的表情，他继续说下去，“当我最后失去意识之前，我听到他们说斯蒂夫·罗杰斯会付清尾款。当我回来之后，我就一直想找他问问，那时候为什么要杀了我——”  
下一秒，巴基就被斯蒂夫拽住领子，双脚几乎离开了地面。

3  
巴基一脸懵逼的看着抓着自己领口的手。  
听了自己话的斯蒂夫不该不可置信或者泪流满面么？为什么会这么暴力！  
#和说好的剧本不一样可是我还是要继续演下去  
巴基：心好塞。  
斯蒂夫觉得非常愤怒，他是对眼前的孩子有着不一样的感情，但是不代表他能拿死去的人来说事。  
巴基被他拽的难受，但是又不能回手。  
洛基：明明是没法回手。  
少年咳了几声，还没完全长开的五官皱到一起，“你是不是觉得我在骗你？我为什么要骗你？嗯？”  
最后那声嗯像个小钩子一样勾了斯蒂夫一下，让他渐渐冷静下来，对啊，巴基为什么要骗他？如果想博得他的好感的话根本就不需要那样做，自己已经对他满是好感了。  
巴基看出他的动摇，于是再接再厉，像对暗号一样又说了些只有父子俩知道的事情。  
这时候斯蒂夫彻底懵圈了。  
他送开手，目不转睛的看着巴基，然后呼吸沉重起来。巴基按着自己的脖子揉了几下，纤细的脖颈仿佛能轻易就被折断，然后他就被斯蒂夫紧紧的抱进了怀里，他只来得及用眼角看到对方发红的眼眶。  
“我怎么可能会找人伤害你？我是——我是这么的爱你，吉米。”斯蒂夫哽咽的解释着。巴基则因为这个名字浑身一抖，还是觉得巴基比较顺耳，却忽视了因为某三个字而突如其来的心悸。  
斯蒂夫误会他是在害怕，于是又抱的更紧一点，想用自己的怀抱来温暖他。  
巴基：你再用力我就要真的被弄死了。  
“那他们为什么要陷害你？”巴基顶着一脸的无辜问道。斯蒂夫只觉得成人的世界太可怕，不想再让巴基涉足一点点，“我大概猜到是谁买凶了。”  
巴基看出他不太想在讨论这个话题，“你不想再查下去了？”斯蒂夫反问他想不想。  
巴基刚想开口，发现不对啊，这是要完成斯蒂夫的愿望不是他的啊，于是乖巧的说都听斯蒂夫的。  
回程的时候，斯蒂夫荡漾极了，虽然匪夷所思，但是毫无疑问巴基就是他的儿子。现在他满脑子都是要怎么养包子。  
太瘦了，要多吃点，是不是该找个高级营养师来给巴基好好搭配下三餐。还有画画，这么有天赋的孩子得找个更好的老师。如果可以，斯蒂夫大概下一秒就想把全世界最好的东西都捧到巴基面前。  
洛基：上个世界你也是这么想的。  
但是有个非常现实的问题无情的戳破了斯蒂夫美滋滋的泡泡——他不是巴基的法定监护人。  
把车子停在巴基家门口后，斯蒂夫就紧抿着嘴唇，拉成一条直线，有眼睛的都能看出他心情不好。  
巴基：明明刚刚还能笑出一朵花来。“怎么了？”  
斯蒂夫叹气道：“他对你一点都不好，还家暴你，你觉得我能看着不管？”  
巴基也不想被家暴，可是没办法啊，他又不能告诉斯蒂夫你赶紧实现愿望我也能早点跑路。只好跟着叹气，“也没几年了。”  
临走前，斯蒂夫问，“你能不能叫我声爸爸？”  
巴基被呛了一下咳得撕心裂肺眼眶泛红，总觉得自己挖了个坑然后跳了下去，他垂着头挡住不停翻白眼的眼睛，“我，我一直以为是你让人来杀我的，所以——”潜台词就是突然让我叫爸爸我叫不出来。  
斯蒂夫又叹气：“我懂。”撸了把巴基的头毛，“真怀念你小时候软软的叫我daddy的样子。”  
巴基：那不是我！  
不远处，看着斯蒂夫和巴基一起进屋的老巴恩斯的小伙伴们不由吹着口哨对老巴恩斯邪笑道：“你儿子可比你厉害多了，不如我们让他和我们一起干一票？”  
老巴恩斯也很心动。  
他之所以会来这个地方就是因为在别处干了一票大的，拿了很大一笔钱。在这安家后，老婆没多久就生了，他那时也的确是洗心革面，重新做人的，找了不少兼职。  
可惜在这地方混熟后，又认识了些狐朋狗友，花钱手脚就大了，兼职也不去做了，等到入不敷出时，老婆也就丢下他和孩子跑了。  
老巴恩斯领了几年的失业金，就彻底开始混日子了，如果不是现在法律保护未成年人，他早就把巴基拉去卖了。  
现在，老巴恩斯吸了口劣质烟，看来这孩子还是有点用处。  
在老巴恩斯酝酿坏主意的同时，巴基过上了一段上下课有车接送，早中晚有营养餐点，还有特别辅导的，犹如天堂般的日子。  
然而这种日子没过多久，巴基就被绑架了，在自己家里被绑架了！他悠悠从冰冷的地面上转醒的时候，简直不能相信！这一定是这个身体的锅。  
洛基：饱暖思淫欲，啊错了，是生于忧患死于安乐。  
双手被绑在身后，因为药物的影响巴基的身体还不能动。但是大脑里已经开始分析事情的经过，毕竟灵魂是世界前几名的杀手，即使身体变小了，头脑还是一样清晰。  
洛基：这……好像不是你的台词。  
谁会绑架一个已经家徒四壁的孩子，还能轻易的进入他家没有造成任何异常？空荡荡的厂房里，巴基听到脚步声，抬抬眼皮，发现不是他锁定的人，不禁问道：“你们是老巴恩斯的同伙？”  
对方有两个人，听到他发问也没惊讶，等于是承认了自己的身份。“他人呢？”巴基继续问他们。  
“他去找那个什么斯蒂夫·罗杰斯了。”其中一个叼着烟慢吞吞的回答。  
巴基眯起了眼睛，“他还要去伤害斯蒂夫？”这次没人回答他，反而聊起了天，“你记不记得，之前老巴说他是干了票大的才逃到这里的，似乎也是叫什么罗杰斯的。”  
另一个附和道：“记得，弄死了两个人，其中一个还是个小孩。”  
“他和罗杰斯可真有缘分，哈哈哈。”两个人说完猥琐的大笑起来，巴基却震惊了。  
如果事情真的这么巧的话，那么老巴恩斯就是杀了斯蒂夫孩子的凶手，认识到这点的巴基感觉到异常的愤怒。即便他清楚的知道这里的斯蒂夫并不是真正的斯蒂夫，但是有人伤害斯蒂夫的事实还是让他非常的不爽。  
绑在一起的手慢慢摸索进了屁股后面的口袋，那里有把小巧的刀片。因为看不见无法好好控制方向和力度，没一会功夫巴基的手腕就被割开了几道口子，幸好绳子也很快就解开了。  
感谢这段时间被斯蒂夫好吃好喝的供着，巴基的体力和力气都增强了不少，趁着两个人背对他的时候将刀片精准的刺进了其中一人的后颈，又在另一个人向他开枪时迅速躲了起来，不过小腿上还是被子弹擦到了。  
脚步声越来越近，巴基看向眼前的几根输气管，慢慢向那里移动……  
斯蒂夫赶到的时候，厂房的大火还没有熄灭，将周围的一切都照的通红。斯蒂夫的心脏跳的很快，警察通知他，巴基在这里。他很怕，很怕再次看到那样的尸体。  
但很快，他就看到救护车边的人影，他迈着大步跑过去，把人紧紧抱在怀里，然后又退开，打量巴基浑身上下是否安好，在见到巴基手腕和小腿上的包扎时，眼神一暗。  
斯蒂夫小心捧起巴基的手腕，放到唇边亲吻。在巴基想要挣开时，他再次把人圈进怀里，“我们回家吧。”  
回家路上，斯蒂夫只是告诉他老巴恩斯被抓起来了便不再多说。巴基也无所谓别人怎么样，只要斯蒂夫好好的就行。  
很快，这件案子就开庭审理，斯蒂夫也递交了申请能成为巴基的法定监护人。  
旁听时，老巴恩斯交代了他收了老罗杰斯的钱杀害了詹姆斯·罗杰斯。巴基没觉得什么，可是斯蒂夫就不一样了，这个男人两次伤害他的孩子，直接一颗枪子送他下地狱都不为过。  
陪审团一致认定老巴恩斯有罪，虽然没有死刑，不过他也不可能再从监狱里出来了。  
陪审团的几位妇人在结束后都来拥抱巴基，其中一位一边抹眼泪一边嘱咐斯蒂夫一定要好好照顾好巴基。斯蒂夫微笑着一一答应。  
————  
“明天是你生日我们一起睡吧，然后明天我就是第一个和你说生日快乐的人。”斯蒂夫在巴基的床上加了个枕头。这是斯蒂夫成为监护人后巴基的第一个生日，于是巴基没有拒绝。  
内心却在翻白眼，不一起睡你也会是第一个和我说的人！  
两人盖着被子说了会话，巴基翻个身睡着了。斯蒂夫睁着眼，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝白光。随后他转身抱住巴基，深深呼吸着，“对不起，巴基，对不起。我不想你死，真的不想看着你死。抱歉没能救你，让你受了这么多苦，真的很抱歉，原谅我好不好？”  
巴基感觉到后背上的湿润，在斯蒂夫低低的哽咽声中，他分不清这是哪个斯蒂夫又是对哪个巴基说的。最后他保持沉默一直闭着眼睛。  
第二天，巴基醒来时床上只有他一个人，空气里传来蛋糕的香味。  
他跑到厨房，看到斯蒂夫正系着围裙忙活，“斯蒂夫。”巴基叫起来，男人笑着走到他身前，温柔笑着对他说生日快乐。少年的身高比不过他，踮起脚也只是把一个吻堪堪印在他那里的下巴上。  
时间似乎停止了。  
“斯蒂夫，我从来没有后悔过，不管给我多少次选择我都会这么做，即使我会一次又一次的死去，所以原谅你自己好么？”  
男人眨了下眼睛，眼神里仿佛多了几分光彩，时间继续向前走去。斯蒂夫像是没什么事发生一样，揉了巴基一把，“快去洗漱，等会就能吃蛋糕了。”  
巴基点点头，疑惑为什么这次没有直接回小黑屋。

之后，他们在一起生活了很多年。这个世界斯蒂夫如同真正的他，恪守着养父的底线，但巴基也终于看清了那深埋在斯蒂夫眼中的爱意，那并不仅仅只是亲情。

直到斯蒂夫在病床上去世。巴基将他逐渐冰冷的手贴在自己的脸颊上，再次深深望了一眼斯蒂夫带着皱纹表情安详的脸庞，然后一道白光包围了他们。  
巴基回味着他们一起度过的岁月，感叹道：“其实这样也不错。不过如果我没从火车上掉下去，那个老去的就会是我，最后斯蒂夫还是会看着我死掉。”他摸了摸多出来的那只毛球，让其他两只毛球非常不满意。  
巴基继续说道：“我知道他一直都很在意这件事，可是我没想到他会这么内疚。”  
“现在你知道了。”洛基回答。  
“所以，这和现在的状况有关系么？”巴基回头看他。  
谢天谢地你终于明白！面上依然一片淡定的洛基，“是的。”  
“我知道了，我们去下个世界吧。如果下个世界我还是小胳臂小腿的，你就等着我揍你吧。”巴基笑起来。  
  
  



	5. 来擦擦这把灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凑是个阿拉丁AU  
巴基的愿望是让斯蒂夫自由

1  
巴基还晕晕乎乎的就被人狠狠地揍了一拳。  
长久的条件反射让他迅速回击，他把打他的人揍倒然后很高兴的看着他成人大小的手，终于不再是青少年了！巴基简直想对天叫三声。  
但是他很快发现围攻他的人有点多，以他现在的状态可能没法应付过去。这一定又是洛基搞的鬼，巴基默默腹诽，他每次都不会给自己挑个好情况。  
这时，他耳边传来洛基的声音：“往前跑，从悬崖上跳下去。”于是巴基迅速从包围圈突破，向前方奔去。  
的确有悬崖，崖底是一条水流湍急的河流，巴基只希望洛基别坑他，深吸了一口气，以一个标准的跳水动作投入水中，河水顷刻之间就将他淹没。  
追他的人在崖边打量了一会，最终因为水流太过汹涌而放弃了继续追捕巴基，准备回去汇报人已经被淹死了。  
巴基随波逐流了好一会，才冒出头，游到岸边爬了上去。巴基湿漉漉的打量自己，小麦色的皮肤，布料少的可怜的衣物，脚上穿着的似乎是凉鞋，他大概是在某个热带地区。他摸了摸腰间的小包，里面有一把匕首和几枚硬币。  
他凑到河边去看自己的脸，在肤色的映衬下，他的五官看起来更加深邃，巴基从来不知道自己竟然能这么有异域风情。  
洛基的脸突然浮现在旁边，朝他假笑，“很高兴你喜欢现在这样。”巴基也朝他假笑，“如果我刚才没被人揍的话会更好。”  
洛基保持表情，“虽然不受我控制，当然我也不想你一上场就挂了——”眼前巴基张嘴要反驳，他立刻继续道：“我们还是做正事要紧。”话音未落，河面上就出现了密密麻麻在阳光下又晃又闪的文字。  
巴基瞬间觉得眼睛疼。  
这是个在沙漠里的国家，和巴基之前经历的世界不同，这里不再是现代社会，而更接近于是什么都没有的古代。这让巴基有点新奇。  
这个国家还算是富有，但毕竟在沙漠，不是所有人都能成为富人，穷人的生活也就更加艰难。巴恩斯从小是个孤儿，所以他很早就学会了如何在复杂的社会环境里讨生活。小时候小偷小摸，被抓住就是一顿毒打，于是他开始锻炼身体。被抓的次数减少了，即使挨打也能打回去。  
就这样，长大后的巴恩斯靠着打抢偷，也算是闯出了些名声，不时有人出钱雇他偷东西。  
剧情就从他有一次接活开始。雇主要他从皇宫里偷去一盏精美的装饰灯。这盏灯是古代国王的随葬品，后来被盗墓者卖给了黑市，又辗转回到了皇室手中。据说它全身用金子打造，盖子顶端用了钻石，主体上镶嵌了红玛瑙和蓝宝石，被放置在黄水晶底座上，光是想象就觉得精美绝伦价值连城。  
巴恩斯觉得这是一个好机会，能有几个人能去皇宫偷东西？未曾失手让他膨胀出了前所未有的自信，再加上雇主出的好价钱。  
他先在皇宫外围观察好了侍卫换班的规律，又故意结识了几个去过皇宫的人，打探好了宝物都放在哪里，便开始行动。  
一开始很顺利，但是他始终没能找到那盏灯，直到他听到有侍卫说王子要去放着灯的房间。于是他跟了过去。一盏普通的黄铜灯被放置在柔软的丝绒垫上，这让巴恩斯非常失望。但是，在王子摩擦着灯身，然后从里面冒出了一个模糊的身形。王子对着那人影喃喃低语什么，然后人影爆发出一道金色的光芒，就消失不见了。随后王子带着喜悦的表情离开。  
巴恩斯意识到这是一盏神灯，他小心翼翼的将神灯偷了出去，交给了雇主。  
然而雇主却无论如何都召唤不出神灯精灵，认为巴恩斯随便找了个破灯来忽悠自己，于是就把他出卖给了正在到处悬赏他的皇宫侍卫，正在为自己赚了一大笔而高兴以及暗暗得意以及技术真棒的巴恩斯就被抓了起来。  
苦逼的巴恩斯先是被严刑拷打了一番，但是他实在是交代不出什么关于雇主的信息，又被扔到了奴隶矿山里，起早摸黑的挖矿，稍微休息一会儿就会挨鞭子抽。有一次，巴恩斯失足掉进了矿坑里，摔断了手，干不了活就没吃的。  
对于每天都有奴隶死掉的地方，谁都不会在意别人的死活，很快就没有人再记得巴恩斯这个名字了。  
巴基：Wtf，为什么每次他都这么惨？？？  
他皱了下眉，问道：“洛基，你不觉得这个故事有点耳熟？”神灯什么总觉得在哪里听过，原谅一个老年人已经不读童话故事很久了。  
洛基耸耸肩，“我不知道。”原谅一个北欧邪神没读过中庭人的童话故事。  
巴基不再纠结这个问题，因为另一个问题更重要，那就是，“斯蒂夫在哪儿？”整个剧情里都没看见他出现。  
洛基不满的瞪他，“如果你看的更仔细些你就会知道谁是罗杰斯！”  
罗杰斯原本是自由的精灵，但是他过于信任人类，而被捉进了灯中，成为了满足他们欲望的神灯精灵。但是这样一来，他的力量也大打折扣，他一次只能满足对方三个愿望。三次之后，他就会陷入沉睡，直到力量恢复才会再度醒来。  
而他沉睡的时间并不规律。如果在他没有复苏前强行唤醒他，罗杰斯很有可能因为力量不足就此消失。  
之前的人至少都遵循着这一条，毕竟一个活着的可以满足愿望的神灯精灵更重要。不过这一次，罗杰斯就没这么幸运了，他被王子强行唤醒，在力量没有全部恢复的时候就实现了对方第一个愿望。  
巴恩斯看见的那次是他第三次被召唤出来，原本应该完成三次后沉睡的他，因为力量消耗过大而彻底的消失了。  
所以这真的不是巴恩斯的锅啊。  
洛基见他看完便提醒道：“你得快点，现在这个时间罗杰斯已经被强行唤醒了。”  
巴基点点头，表示明白，他得在那什么王子第三次许愿之前把斯蒂夫偷出来。  
洛基：偷人什么好刺激呀！

2  
洛基体贴的在消失之前给了他一张皇宫的地图。等巴基看清地图是怎么回事后，忍不住朝天骂了一句，“洛基，你特么都把地图给我了，就不能把斯蒂夫在哪也标出来么？！”  
洛基：我都做完了还要你干嘛？  
巴基抹了把脸上还没干透的水，那么大那么大的皇宫，他要找到什么时候？  
现在的时间点是精灵刚被唤醒，巴基还有足够的时间。幸好这里离皇城并不远，巴基花了一天走到了皇城。  
进城的第一件事就是去了集市，靠着记忆里的本领，补充了自己的钱袋子，好吃好喝了一顿。巴基一向很珍惜食物，他吃的很慢咀嚼的很透。又往小包里揣了点干粮，他准备在皇宫里潜伏，直到找到斯蒂夫为止。  
他就地取材做了些小工具，还花了一晚上摸清了皇宫外围守卫轮换的规律。在第二天的凌晨，守卫最少，也最容易困倦疏忽的时候悄悄潜进了皇宫。  
那张既很有用，又一点屁用没有的地图早就被巴基记在脑海里了。他搜索了几个房间没有发现后，就想要不要去蹲点那什么王子。不过，大概因为巴基和斯蒂夫之间可能存在的心灵感应，巴基在找王子的时候拐错了一个弯，竟让他误打误撞的找对了地方。  
巴基在心里比了V字，仔细观察了下整个房间。神灯被恭放在最里面，四周有几个守卫，还时不时会有人进来溜达一圈。巴基躲在一片阴影里，如果能在神不知鬼不觉中就把神灯带出去当然最好。虽然现在这具身体体能不差，可是也熬不过皇宫守卫的车轮战。  
虽说有难度，但是比起现代到处都是的监控摄像头，那几乎不是问题。干粮还没吃完，巴基就已经带着神灯逃离了皇宫。  
巴基举着灯在烛火下来回瞧着，这灯实在是又破又脏，还叫什么神灯，直接改名叫破灯算了。他并不知道这盏灯在最初的确是镶满宝石凸显其价值，不过随着岁月蹉跎，那些使用它的人更关心它的内在价值谁还在意它的外表。  
巴基找了块布，想把灯擦干净点。“嘭”的一声，吓了巴基一跳，从灯嘴里冒出一个人影。这是这个世界巴基第一次见到斯蒂夫。  
斯蒂夫身影有些模糊，脸色苍白，皱着眉头，一个镣铐铐在他的脚踝上，整个人看起来非常疲惫，毕竟没睡醒就被叫起来怎么可能不累？巴基觉得自己深深的理解。  
比起巴基好奇的注视，斯蒂夫发现自己有些不对。自从被抓住后他对所有人类都失去了信任，甚至厌恶他们。可是眼前这个人用一双明亮的眼睛打量他时，他却完全无法讨厌，有一瞬间他想要实现这个人所有的愿望。斯蒂夫及时拉住了自己放飞的想法，依旧摆出一副拒人于千里之外的样子，“你要许什么愿？”  
巴基摇摇头，“我只是——”还没说完，斯蒂夫就咻的一下回到了神灯里。  
巴基一脸懵逼：wtf！  
为了逃避追捕，巴基带着神灯很快就离开了皇都，准备把附近的城镇兜上一圈，再做决定。  
某天，巴基又摸着神灯，把斯蒂夫给摸了出来。  
“和我一起去逛逛吧。”最近都是他一个人，巴基觉得有点无聊。  
“这是你的愿望？”斯蒂夫克制住内心的冲动生硬的问道。  
“不是。”肯定得不是啊，许这个愿多不合算。  
于是斯蒂夫再次咻的一下缩了回去。  
巴基又懵逼了一会，突然笑起来，很快轻笑变成了哈哈大笑，最后他扶着墙笑到肚子疼，腰都直不起来。  
斯蒂夫在破灯里听着外面源源不断传来的笑声，觉得自己遇到了一个傻逼。只是他自己都没发现，他从来紧抿的嘴角正微微上扬。  
于是，斯蒂夫每天窝在神灯里都能听到巴基给他介绍外面的风景，他看到了什么，吃了什么，有什么感想，斯蒂夫想象着巴基一边对着灯说话，一边脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，萌生出如果以后能一直这样该多好。他摸了摸脚踝上的铁链，讽刺的是他能实现任何人的愿望，却唯独无法实现自己的。  
就在斯蒂夫希望这样的日子能够再长久一些时，巴基郑重的召唤了他。  
巴基清清喉咙，“我有个愿望想实现。”  
斯蒂夫心里苦笑，想着自己还是逃不了这个悲催的命运，却又不想让眼前的人失望，“你说吧。”  
“我希望，”巴基微笑，“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯可以重获自由，并且恢复他所有的力量，能幸福快乐的生活下去。”他接着朝人眨眨眼睛，“你能做到的吧。”  
斯蒂夫习惯性的打了个响指后才意识到巴基许了个什么样的愿望。脚踝上链接着灯的链子猛然断开，灯被抛到一边。原本如同影子般的身体迅速变成了实体。斯蒂夫站在地上，浑身充满了力量。他不可思议的看向巴基，后者正弯腰去捡那盏破灯，一边还嘱咐道：“以后你可别再那么相信别人了，要是再被抓走可就没这么容易救你了balabalabala……”  
洛基：你竟可以这么唠叨。  
巴基说完看见斯蒂夫还在发呆，眼睛瞪得老大的看着自己，赶紧跑过去，“你没事吧？”人要是傻了他讲不定得重来。  
“我只是，只是没想到……”斯蒂夫没想到有人会为了他许一个愿望，那是不是，他可以期望他的愿望也能实现？斯蒂夫垂着眼睛，“我也能许愿么？”  
“可以啊！当然可以啊！”  
巴基：快告诉我你的愿望！咱们就能早点回家！  
虽然有些奇怪巴基的急切，斯蒂夫还是开心的点头，“等我想好。”  
恢复了力量的斯蒂夫那简直就是居家旅行杀人越货谋财害命之必备。巴基觉得把人抓进神灯里真是傻，这样留在身边才对啊，却忘了斯蒂夫只会对他有求必应，对其他人根本不屑一顾，只有把人关起来才能驾驭他。  
这天，斯蒂夫吞吞吐吐磨磨蹭蹭的对巴基说，他想好要许什么愿了。经过了这么久的相处，他已经完全清楚的意识到自己想和这个人类在一起，那种灵肉交融的在一起，“我想，我想永远和你在一起。”斯蒂夫面色淡定，那些只敢在脑中翻腾的画面让他的耳根红透了。   
洛基：这里的斯蒂夫意外的纯情呢。  
巴基愣了下，联想到第一个世界里斯蒂夫对他说的，还有上个世界他们一起度过的一辈子，巴基忽然明白了什么，于是他笑着说，“好啊，不过人类的永远可不是真的永远。”  
斯蒂夫握住巴基向他伸来的手，“我知道，不过已经足够了。”  
既然决定要在这里过一辈子，两个人就在郊外找了房子，好好布置了一番，又购置了几亩地。巴基一边松土一边想，自己现在不仅会弹钢琴还会画画，还能自己动手丰衣足食，真是多才多艺。  
洛基：你终于体会到了我的用心良苦。  
斯蒂夫也从只敢拉拉小手，变成了亲亲小嘴。精灵肺活量惊人，尤其喜欢把巴基钉在床上，吻到他头晕眼花，双颊泛红，这种窒息的错觉真是刺激无比。  
在斯蒂夫的buff加持下，一对好基友安稳富足的过了一辈子。这次先离开的人是巴基，依然年轻的斯蒂夫握着他的手。巴基闭上眼睛前想，如果他没有成为冬兵，那这恐怕就是他们的结局了。  
我在下个世界等你。巴基在心中说完，便歪下头像是睡着了一般。斯蒂夫看着已经没有呼吸和心跳的人，抬手抚摸了下巴基的脸庞，在他额头上落下一吻后，化作了白光，渐渐消失。

巴基以为等他张开眼睛时会在小黑屋里，但此刻他却站在高楼林立的街道上。  
斯蒂夫抱着两个纸袋子迎面走来，又从他身边经过，巴基转身看着越走越远的人，虽然奇怪于现在的状况，但还是准备跟上去。  
“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯！”后面有人在喊叫，巴基和斯蒂夫同时回头。巴基看到一个介于少年和青年之间的自己，手持着棒球棍，一边叫着“你是属于我的，我不会让你离开我的”一边向斯蒂夫冲过去。  
巴基想拦住他，伸出的手却只是从少年的身体上穿了过去。整个画面一瞬间模糊起来，等他回神，少年的自己坐在地上又哭又笑，而斯蒂夫躺在他的身边，额头被砸开，皮肤下露出金属和芯片。  
当再一次从身体上穿过去后，巴基就放弃了碰触。  
很快就有人带走了已经处于呆滞状态下的少年，而斯蒂夫也被写着维修的车辆运走。  
巴基看着恢复平静的街道，还来不及感叹这特么是怎么一回事，就被一股不可抗拒的力量拉扯挤压，他眼前一黑，仿佛是被吸进了漩涡里。  
巴基张开嘴大口呼吸，纯氧涌进他的肺里。他浑身无力，隐隐作痛。用尽全力只有眼睛能张开一条细缝，只见人影幢幢，一个个光点在他眼前晃来晃去。  
巴基：洛基你出来！我保证不打死你！


	6. 占有欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基明白了斯蒂夫对他的感情，并且开始回报。  
终于可以开始正式谈恋爱了

巴基戴着氧气罩躺在床上装死。  
从那些医生护士的口中他听到这具身体出了严重的车祸，能活下来都是奇迹，所以他决定自己还是继续昏迷比较好，不过身上的疼痛是真的。  
算准没人的时候，巴基偷偷张开眼睛，就被不知道在旁边站了多久的洛基吓了一跳，巴基：我想骂人！  
“你好啊，巴恩斯。”洛基打了个招呼。  
好个屁！巴基翻着白眼，“你不是说你能量不够么？不是不能多待么？你还看着我干嘛？”他一边说话一边抽抽的疼着。隔着氧气罩他的声音有些模糊。  
洛基理所当然的无视了，“你脱离上个世界后应该回到小黑屋的，可是却被一股非常强大的力量直接带到了这个世界。”他停顿了一会，似乎在思考，“先把这个世界的剧情给你。”  
巴基闭着眼看完了流程，有些惊讶的说道：“我之前亲眼看到了这个世界的结局。”想起少年亲手砸坏斯蒂夫的情景，巴基还是心有余悸。  
洛基好奇的也看了一眼，“应该和那股力量有关。”  
巴基叹了口气，当初他为了斯蒂夫义无反顾的进入小黑屋，但是现在发现那些不可抗的因素其实相当危险，稍有不慎，他们三个很可能都会搭在里面，“上个世界的碎片还好么？”洛基表示没问题。他语气一变继续道：“洛基，我需要你答应我，不管我发生什么事，你都必须保证斯蒂夫灵魂碎片的安全。”  
洛基沉着脸，绿色的眼睛幽暗无比，“好，我答应你。”他消失的时候想，若是他的傻哥哥也能这么对他该多好。  
雷神要是知道了一定会大喊冤枉：弟弟啊，只要你乖乖在我身边，我什么都愿意给你啊。  
巴基闭着眼，再次看起了剧情。  
这个世界各方面的发展都和真实世界差不多，除了一项发展的特别迅速，那就是类人型服务行业，简单来说就是由和真人已经十分相似的机器人来从事各种服务行业，其中最受欢迎的就是机器人管家。  
而这项技术的源起就是倚靠这具身体的父亲巴恩斯先生。他白手起家了第一科技公司，一开始以小型机器人为主，逐渐发展，在他的儿子出生的当天，公司推出了第一代管家。  
可以说，管家的推出在当时非常轰动，除了行动迟缓和僵硬外，管家的外表和真人已经没有差别了。随着技术的发展，这两个缺点也被克服，并且还添加了许多实用的功能，让管家热经久不衰。  
而第一代管家意义非凡，巴恩斯先生把他作为送给自己儿子的出生礼物，让他和孩子共同成长。其他管家的更新需要通过主人的许可，并且只能在巴恩斯公司的网站上进行，主要核心位置和人类心脏位置相同。  
但是，因为巴恩斯的私心，他给第一代管家留了个后门，让他可以自助的连接网络，甚至可以随时随地自我更新。他不仅有主要核心，还有更为重要的次级核心，位于额头部位。只要他的次级核心不损坏，他可以通过网站实现自主更换躯壳。所以和孩子共同成长并不是假话。  
在巴基十岁时，巴恩斯先生将第一代管家的所有权完全交给了他，并且按照儿子的喜好进行了改造，将即是第一代又是最新型的管家命名为斯蒂夫。  
这时巴基出了车祸，巴恩斯夫妇工作繁忙，就把儿子全权交给斯蒂夫照顾，两个人也算培养出点感情。作为全球第一科技公司的小少爷，这里的巴基是个被惯坏的熊孩子，恨不得每天上窜下跳怼天怼地。而斯蒂夫在不断地更新中，自我意识开始萌发，他开始渴望和人类的平等关系，尤其是和小少爷的，但是小少爷始终觉得他只是自己的所有物，这让斯蒂夫非常失望。  
又过了几年，巴恩斯夫妇由于飞机失事去世，原本应该留给小少爷的产业，因为他自己的不学无术被其他股东瓜分，连斯蒂夫也被公司回收。小少爷成了阶下囚，一无所有没有成年的他，被接进收容所接受政务的救助。斯蒂夫也成为了其他人的管家。  
巴基在知道后，无法接受所有物的背叛，找了个机会溜了出去，用球棒砸向了斯蒂夫的额头，他清楚的知道那里对斯蒂夫的重要性。最后，斯蒂夫的次级核心被损坏，即使被修复也不再是原来的他了。而巴基被抓走后一直疯疯癫癫，没有再清醒过来。  
典型的“如果你不属于我，我也不会让你属于别人”。  
巴基哼了一声，觉得他才不会对斯蒂夫这么小气呢。  
洛基：我就等着看你怎么大气。

斯蒂夫在改造完成后，立刻得知小少爷住院的消息后，赶往医院接替原先守候的人。  
他的外表发生了些变化，身躯也比以前强壮，定位从少爷的玩伴趋向于保护人。想想也是，老爷和夫人经常不在少爷身边，他几乎是代理监护人的职责。  
斯蒂夫走进高级病房就看到躺在床上的小少爷，已经度过了危险期的巴基正闭目养神，听到脚步声才睁开眼。如果不是知道斯蒂夫现在是机器人，否则从外表不会察觉到他其实不是人。这大概算是老巴恩斯对自家管家的优待吧。  
巴基一撇嘴道：“你怎么现在才来？”  
这听似动怒却更像是撒娇的质问，让斯蒂夫猛然觉得少爷真是可爱。不过这个想法仅仅存在了一秒。集宠爱于一身的小少爷，打小性格就娇纵任性，即使他这个“管家”都吃不消，但是现在他竟然觉得他可爱？斯蒂夫觉得自己的改造期间一定发生了什么故障。殊不知，换了个灵魂的巴基，有着让他爱爱爱不完的特质。  
他恢复正常：“抱歉，改造时间已经缩短了。”斯蒂夫忍不住摸摸巴基的头发，“还疼么？”  
巴基假装自己是小孩子，“疼死了。”扬了扬还被裹着的胳膊，又因为疼而皱起了包子脸，“你得补偿我。”  
“好，怎么补偿？”斯蒂夫笑的格外温柔。巴基歪头想了想，“我要吃蛋糕巧克力冰淇淋balabala……”报出了一长串高热量还不利于伤口愈合的食物。  
斯蒂夫无奈道：“你现在不能吃这些，等你伤都好了再吃。”  
“哼，那你还问我！真讨厌。”可以说，巴基把小少爷的性格揣摩地十分透彻，毫无破绽，可是现在的【出故障的】斯蒂夫仿佛带上了一层过滤眼镜，就是觉得这个小少爷看起来一点也不任性，反而透着股娇憨。  
斯蒂夫伸出一根手指插进放在床尾的平板电脑里，获取了巴基这几天的病历记录以及医嘱，同时根据这些信息在联网数据库中搜索了一番，很快就制定了一份食谱。  
巴基惊讶的看着斯蒂夫睁着眼睛，原本纯蓝的瞳孔发出一圈光芒，有几串数据迅速闪过。斯蒂夫回神时就看见巴基眼巴巴的望着自己，灰蓝的眸子水润无辜，觉得自己的核心有些升温，忍不住揉了揉小少爷的脑袋。  
意识到他的小少爷正毫无威力的恶狠狠的瞪着他时，斯蒂夫笑了，“别急，我去给你准备午餐。”  
目送斯蒂夫走出了病房，巴基好好躺好，他打算等出院后就逐渐改变小少爷的人设，既然要好好过一辈子，那就再不能家毁人亡了。  
接着，巴基在住院的日子里成功的刷了斯蒂夫的一波好感度。如果说，之前的小少爷在他那里是负分好感，那现在巴基已经快接近满分了。  
出院之后，巴基的父母终于回国。夫妇俩知道平时无法陪伴在巴基身边，所以对他几乎有求必应。巴基暗暗摇头，这样不被养成熊孩子那才有鬼！但是，现在他来了！  
洛基：看你嘚瑟。  
巴基仰着自己天真可爱的小脸蛋，把自己的想法和父母说了一下，巴爸立马同意了他的想法，让他开始接触学习经济管理，等再长大些，就能进自家公司。本来巴妈是觉得孩子喜欢什么就学什么，也并非就得做公司接班人。现在孩子自己提出来，简直是完美。  
时间一晃四年，原本懵懵懂懂的小孩已经步入青春期，正是介于少年和成人之间的年纪。  
这四年来，在斯蒂夫的照顾下，巴基生活的很好，再加上成年人的双商，只等学业结束，去公司磨炼几年。  
然而，斯蒂夫最近有些不太对，他开始自我觉醒了。自我觉醒是种很难描述的东西，他时常觉得自己就是个人类，可是当看到他的小少爷时，他又理解他们之间的鸿沟有多大。那种想要摆脱程序控制的急切，却又不知当自己摆脱后该怎么办的茫然，让他的瞳中时常闪过幽蓝的光芒。  
第一科技的年中发布，除了会公布一些科技新产品，也算是一个圈内比较私密的聚会。  
巴基看着台上的人正在介绍一款以清洁能源为动力的单人飞行器，他想，等他以后进了公司，“拿”几件斯塔克出品的产品出来，保证整个世界也要震几下。  
他眯着眼睛笑起来，好不惬意，结果头一转就看到了不得了的画面。  
管家已经成了很多人生活的一部分，就和手机一样，所以这种重要场合，大家都会带上管家一起出席。  
和斯蒂夫正聊着天的，是一位美艳的女性管家，棕色的长波浪卷发，蓝色的双眼和殷红的双唇，还有凹凸有致的身材，若是个真人，那就是女神级别的人物。  
两个人说说笑笑，画面看起来异常和谐。  
巴基却有些不开森，撇撇嘴。明明是陪自己来的，怎么跑去和别人聊天了？不行，他得去把人捞回来。  
他丝毫没觉得自己对斯蒂夫的态度有什么转变。以前，他带着豆芽斯蒂夫到处玩，总盼着有人能和他搭讪。后来，他和斯蒂夫一起出去，欣慰的看着他被别人搭讪。  
现在，和斯蒂夫经历了多个世界，被潜移默化后，他那逐渐冒出来的占有欲，真是太让人喜闻乐见了。  
洛基：我觉得我看到了希望！

活动接下来的时间，斯蒂夫都跟在巴基的身边。巴·小少爷·基表示很满意。所以他就没在意这一瞬间的觉醒，直到一周后。  
巴基走进公司大楼的门，就看见一早被他爹借走的斯蒂夫，正在大厅里和另一个美丽的管家姐姐聊着天，灿烂的笑容和上次活动中如出一辙。  
如果上次还是不开心的范畴，那这次就是生气了！他气势汹汹的走了几步又停下来，在原地仔细思索他为什么要生气。  
五秒钟后，巴基发现，经过了几辈子的沉淀和发酵，尤其是上个世界的亲亲我我后，他对斯蒂夫的感情明显不再只是兄弟情这么单纯了。如果现在有人和他说，斯蒂夫不能和他在一起过一辈子，他一定会和那个人急！  
于是等斯蒂夫回家时，就收获了一只沉着脸的小少爷。  
巴基朝他挑挑眉，斯蒂夫顺从的走了过去，“怎么了，巴基少爷？”  
“你，”巴基斟酌一下，“你在和斯迪逊家的管家谈恋爱还是她在追求你？”  
斯蒂夫愣了一下，“您说的两种情况在管家间并不存在。”  
巴基若有所思，“是么？”然后摆出一副高高在上的样子瞪着斯蒂夫，“那样最好！你要记住，你是属于我的。”  
作为已经自我觉醒的管家，斯蒂夫最渴望的就是和他的小少爷之间的平等关系，而现在，当他听到巴基将他视为所有物的宣言，他只觉得自己的主次级核心都开始发疼，躯壳里蔓延着一股无法说清楚的逆流。他大概要回公司进行大修了。  
但是当他的大悲还没过去时，巴基垂着眼睑，时不时偷偷觑他一眼，用蚊子般的声音嗡嗡道：“我也是属于你的。”  
他的耳朵和面色在斯蒂夫的视线中变成了粉红色，斯蒂夫第一次感激他超乎寻常的听力，核心中的疼痛变成了发热，幸福来得太快，突然的反转，他的程序快要承受不来。  
斯蒂夫僵硬的伸出手，紧张的把小少爷抱在怀里，不是没这么抱过他，而是这次抱的意义不一样。巴基靠在他的胸口，“所以你要一直和我在一起。”  
“当然了，我的少爷。”斯蒂夫在少年的额头印上一吻。  
巴爹巴母总觉得他们的儿子和管家有些不对劲，可是又说不上来哪里不对。毕竟以前他们也是这样天天，恨不得每时每刻都腻在一起，培养出对视一眼就能知道对方在想什么的默契。  
主要是这个世界还没有主人和管家谈恋爱的先例，不然这股恋爱的酸臭味任谁都能闻的出来。  
时间不会在精心维护的管家上留下痕迹，可是却能把少年变成更为引人瞩目的青年。  
斯蒂夫将因为今天正式进入公司而高兴到喝醉的人，扶到床上。青年浑身都是淡淡的红色，领口松散着，嘴唇上泛着水光。  
斯蒂夫受到了蛊惑，他弯腰亲上对方的唇，真软，他想。原本应该断开的吻，在他舍不得中，又持续了很久，久到青年开始呻吟出声，开始微微挣扎，而他则翻身上床，将青年牢牢压在身下。  
巴基迷茫的睁开眼，却第一时间确认眼前的人是斯蒂夫，便抬手揽住了对方的脖子，还主动的蹭了蹭对方的胸膛，“斯蒂夫，”他轻喘道，在酒精和亲吻的作用下，巴基异常的诚实，“我想要。”  
斯蒂夫咬着牙，如果说之前他还能停止的话，那么现在就算世界毁灭也无法阻止他拥有眼前的人，但是他依然克制着自己不做到最后。  
斯蒂夫层层褪去巴基的衣衫，像是在打开自己心爱的礼物。在青年常年坚持锻炼下，他的肌肉线条流畅分明，让斯蒂夫忍不住低头去吮吸每一寸。他怀着膜拜的心情，舔吻完青年的全身，巴基已经在他的温柔爱抚中化作了一滩春水，性器却诚实的硬起贴在腹部。  
管家同样可以勃起，也可以体会到射精的快感，但无法真正的射出东西来。  
斯蒂夫将自己的巨物（咳，他才不会说他前几次更新的时候有偷偷增加尺寸）和巴基的贴在一起，用手上下揉动起来。巴基拱起背，让自己更贴近斯蒂夫，想得到更多的快感。  
他揽住斯蒂夫健实的背，朝他嘟起嘴，不满意他满足了下面就不顾上面的做法。  
面对如此任性的小少爷，斯蒂夫能怎么样？当然是选择满足他啊。  
他用一手固定住巴基的肩膀，拥住他继续和他亲吻，一手则持续着抚弄两人的性器。巴基大开双腿，让他能更方便动作。他的指腹在铃口打着圈，又揉捏下方的囊袋，把巴基流出的透明腺液被弄得到处都是。  
巴基闭着眼，从被堵住的嘴中发出断断续续的呻吟，感觉到他小腹的紧绷，斯蒂夫加快了速度，巴基夹住他的腰腹，射出了一股白浊，身体因为高潮而颤抖，他的舌头还和斯蒂夫的紧紧交缠在一起。  
斯蒂夫体贴的继续轻柔的挤压，让巴基又射出了一小股，他自己也达到了第一次高潮。那一瞬间，斯蒂夫觉得自己似乎拥有了灵魂，那灵魂正与巴基的缠绕在一起，在一片柔和的白光中达到了顶峰。  
替两个人清理完后，巴基睡眼朦胧的朝他伸出手，斯蒂夫微笑着侧身躺好，巴基在他怀里寻了个舒服的位置，彻底睡去。  
对于几十年后的人们来说，第一科技的第二任当家人是个传奇，巴基·巴恩斯从不轻易亲自研发产品，但是只要是他参与的产品，无一例外的都大获好评。  
并且他终身未娶，在多次访谈中承认他的身心都早就属于自己的管家了，直接推进了人与管家新关系的建立，还促成了新关系保护法，维护双方在新关系中的合法权益。  
巴基度过一生后，终于顺利的回到了小黑屋，五个白色的毛茸茸的小团子朝他扑过来，尽它们所能的霸占巴基的身体，抢到他肩膀的小家伙在他脸颊上蹭个不停，招来其他团子的不满，正准备大开杀戒时，巴基伸手把它们一一安抚，“乖，别吵架。”  
团子们马上安静下来不闹腾了，巴基默默扶额，想着之后团子会越来越多，小黑屋可以改名叫小团屋了。  
洛基假笑道：“还喜欢你们的新关系么？”  
一语双关的话语让巴基眯起眼睛，“别废话，赶紧开下个世界。”嘻嘻嘻，他还等着和斯蒂夫继续谈恋爱呢！  
洛基一脸嫌弃的挥了挥手，把巴基给挥走了。


End file.
